Aliens, Demons and Humans... oh my!
by Inquisitive1
Summary: Buffy/EFC X-over: sequel to my UntitledBA fic... Katherine Summers meets Liam Kincaid and sparks fly.
1. Index/Disclaimer

Aliens, Demons and Humans... oh my

[Home][1]

[my BA fanfic][2]

[My Crossover Fanfic][3]

**Aliens, demons and humans oh my:** Sequel to [UntitledBA][4] fic

By

[Inquisitive1][5]

*

Distribution: my site http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction

Disclaimer: I own only the characters not on a show

Authors note: To get the back story check out my site and read the first story

Rating: PG13 to low R

*

Chapters:

[1 to 3][6]

[4 to 6][7]

[7 to 10][8]

[11 to 13][9]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: http://angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/myBAFanFic.html
   [3]: http://angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/myCrossoverFanfic.html
   [4]: http://angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/untitledBAstoryindex.html
   [5]: mailto:inquisitive1@angelfire.com
   [6]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/ad&hohmy1.html
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/ad&hohmy2.html
   [8]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/ad&hohmy3.html
   [9]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/ad&hohmy4.html



	2. Chapters 1 to 3

Aliens, Demons, and Humans... Oh my!

[Home][1]

[BA fanfic][2]

[Crossover Fanfic][3]

[Story Index][4]

**Aliens, demons and humans oh my:**

Sequel to [UntitledBA][5] fic

By

[Inquisitive1][6]

*

Disclaimer in index.

*

Chapter 1

"She's awake" she hears a voice say. Slowly she opens her eyes to find a blonde haired woman wearing a white doctors coat beside the bed. 

"Where am I?" she asks groggily

The woman doctor begins to talk slow "You are in Liberation Headquarters. I am Dr. Park. Do you know your name?"

She frowns thoughtfully then answers "No I can't remember my name"

"Just what I thought." Dr Park muses she turns away from the bed. "She has amnesia" she says to some one

"Is she going to be OK?" as man asks his voice filled with concern

Slowly she sits up in the bed and looks around. Her eyes fall upon the man who had spoken. He's tall with brown hair streaked with blond. His eyes she notices are a beautiful blue grey. She is struck with a sense of familiarity "Have we met?" she asks curiously

"No we haven't. My name is Liam Kincaid" he says walking closer to the bed

"How did I get here?" she asks

"I brought you here" Liam answers

"Why?" she demands

Liam pulls up a chair next to the bed "I found you outside my apartment building. You begged me not to take you to the hospital"

"Did I say why?" she asks with a frown

"No you didn't"

"Oh" she remarks.

Just then the door opens and in walks a tall blonde haired woman with blue eyes "Hello" she greets "I'm glad to your awake" she says "I'm Renee Palmer. I work with Liam."

"Hi" she greets shyly

"So what are we going to call you?" Renee asks

"Dunno" she shrugs with a frown "Got any suggestions?" she asks 

"How about Laura" suggests Renee

"Hmm?" she says thoughtfully then scrunches her nose in disgust "Nah too common"

Liam's eyes brighten then he says "Katherine" 

"Katherine" she breathes thoughtfully. She then smiles "Kat"

"Good then Kat it is" Renee says smiling. She looks at Liam "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Liam nods "We'll come back later" Liam says with a smile

Kat smiles back "OK" she says

Liam follows Renee out of the room "What?"

"Liam who is she?" Renee asks

"I don't know" Liam replies turning he looks through the glass partition at the woman sitting on the exam table "There's something about her" he says

"What do you mean Liam?" asks Renee

"I don't know" he shrugs "There is just something familiar about her" he answers 

"That's the reason you brought her here? Because she's familiar to you?" Renee demands. 

The door opens and Dr. Park joins them "I've looked over the tests." she tells them

"What did you find?" asks Liam concerned 

Dr Park pulls up the tests on the computer "This is her EKG" she points to the first. "Her heart rate isn't beating normal" she traces the line 

"Her heart beats slower than normal normal" Liam finishes

"Yes it is Liam."

At that moment they hear a loud crash turning they look into the lab to find Kat on the ground holding her head. "Ahh" she screams painfully

"Kat" Liam calls hurrying into the lab. Going to her side he asks "What's wrong?" touching her shoulder.

"Pain" she whimpers clutching her head 

"Kat let me give you something for the pain" Dr Park says 

"NO" she groans "I'll be fine just give me a minute" she looks at Liam and smiles shyly "Thank you"

He nods and helps her stand leading her to a chair he crouches before her "Are you OK?"

"Yes I am."

"What happened?" asks Dr. Park

Kat tears her gaze from Liam and looks up at Dr. Park "I don't remember. My head just started pounding. I don't know why"

"I've looked over the tests I ran." Dr Park begins "I found some strange results"

"Like what?" Kat asks

"Your heart isn't beating as normal" Dr Park answers

Kat frowns "How so?"

Dr. Park looks at the young woman her eyes concerned says amazed "also your heart seems to beat slower then the average human."

"Oh" she remarks "I wish I knew why" Kat sighs 

"We'll find out" Liam promises

Kat looks at him struck again by a sense of familiarity. "Thank you" 

"Your welcome" he smiles back. His global goes off "Excuse me" he stands

"Lets work on your memory shall we" says Dr. Park

"Sure" Kat agrees 

Liam returns "Renee Da'an wants us to come up to the mothership" he says

"Oh OK" Renee agrees standing "Kat we'll see you later"

"OK" she nods as her eyes lock with Liam's for a moment

"See you later" Liam says with a smile

Kat watches as they leave and then returns her attention to Dr Park and her questions. Finally it is determined that the missing memories are her personal memories and that she remembers events of the past ten years. That evening Liam returns and the two new friends spend time talking.

"How is it I don't remember the past 10 years of my personal life yet I know what has happened the past 10 years?" she asks Liam

"I'm not sure we'll find out" 

One day Liam takes her out to the work station "Kat this is our resident computer expert Augur. Augur this is Kat" Liam introduces her to a man with a shaved head and a small braid dressed in outlandish clothes.

"Hi" Augur says distractedly

"Hello" Kat states 

"Augur whats wrong?" Liam asks

"I am trying to figure out if this weapon is real" he says frustrated

"Can I have a look?" Kat asks shyly

Augur looks at her surprised "Uh sure" he moves out of the way

Kat takes his place at the computer looking over the picture on the screen. After a few minutes she looks at Augur "Its real. Its also at a pretty good price."

Augur and Liam look at her surprised and then look at the computer screen. "How did you know that?" Liam asks

Augur looks at the woman before her "How?"

She shrugs "I don't know it just came to me." she smiles at Liam "Can you show me more of this place?" she asks

Liam nods "Sure" he finishes giving her the tour. Every once in a while they would stop when Kat finds something she can do. 

They stop after a while and sit down on the couch "Liam?" she asks

"Yes?"

"Have you found out who I am yet?" Kat questions

"We're still looking. You haven't been listed as a missing person in any database. We're still looking." Liam says

"Oh" she says sadly

"Hey don't worry we'll find out who you are" Liam says touching her shoulder "I promise" 

At his words she sniffles "Thank you" suddenly she whimpers in pain as she clutches her head. "Hurts" she cries painfully

Liam wraps his arm around her shoulders "Its OK" he says rocking her

"Stop" she whimpers at the pounding in her head at the unrecognizable pictures running around in her head. 

"Shh" he soothes 

Kat looks at him after the pounding stops "what is wrong with me?" 

"Don't know Kat" he says "But we'll find out"

Chapter 2

At the end of the week it is decided that it is time for Kat to leave. "Where is she supposed to go?" asks Renee

"We can't just let her out on her own" protests Dr Park "She can't go through her episodes by herself she needs someone there in case she remembers anything about herself"

Liam and Kat's eyes meet and Liam offers "She can stay with me. I have an extra room."

"Are you sure?" Kat asks uncertainly

"I'm sure" Liam says

"Thanks" she smiles 

"OK then I want to see you at the end of next week." Dr Park says "If you remember anything let me know"

"OK" Kat says

Liam stands "Come on lets go get your things together" the two stand and walk away together 

An hour later they reach Liam's apartment. "Home sweet home" he says holding the door open for her. Kat enters and takes a look around. She grins at the decorations the old 1950's style posters framed. The large T.V monitor. 

"Cool" she says 

"Thanks. I'll show you to your room" he tells her. Kat nods and follows him. He leads her up the loft stairs "That's my room" he says gesturing to the first door at the top of the stairs. "The bathroom connects to our rooms." he opens the third door "Here's your room" Kat looks around the room curiously she sees that the room is decorated like the downstairs. "If you want to change anything go ahead."

"No I like it" she grins "Thanks for letting me stay here"

"It's not a problem. Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure" she says

"I could use the company" he tells her with a smile. "Are you hungry?"

"A little" Kat admits

"Let's go down to the club and get some food. I'm rarely here so the fridge is practically empty." They head back downstairs and then to the main floor.

"Hey Augur" Liam greets leading Kat to the bar. "We need food. Got stuff to make sandwiches?"

Augur replies "Sure check the fridge"

"Thanks" Liam says jumping the bar. "We have mayo, ham, mustard, chicken, and white or wheat bread."

"I'll take white, ham, mayo and mustard" she answers after a moment. She looks around the club frowning as she senses something odd. Suddenly a hand touches her shoulder she jumps surprised she turns around to find a tall pale man dressed in slacks and t shirt.

"Care to dance?" he asks leaning on the counter with a grin

Kat senses something off about him. "No thanks." she says politely "I'm just sitting here" she turns her attention back to Liam

"Oh come on." he says 

Kat looks at the mirrored shelves behind Liam and notices the guy has no reflection. Her senses go off screaming "Vampire" she turns back to him "Leave" she growls low so Liam can't hear

"You gonna make me?" he smirks

She smiles coldly "I don't think you want to challenge that. You see we have company" she looks around

Liam notices the man beside Kat "Kat is he bothering you?" he asks putting the plate before her

Kat looks at the man her eyes speaking volumes "No I think he's leaving"

"Later then" he says walking away

Kat turns back to Liam "Thanks for making me this sandwich." she takes a bite out of it.

"You're welcome" Liam grins back

"Hey you two" Renee says joining them "Having fun?" she asks 

"Kat's all ready been hit on" Augur tells Renee

"Oh really was he cute?" Renee inquires

Kat shrugs "He wasn't my type" 

"And what is your type?" asks Augur

Kat frowns then she says softly "A guy like my Dad... I think" 

"Do you remember your Dad?" Liam asks 

Kat shakes her head "I remember feelings. I don't remember him." she looks at them thoughtfully "I remember how much he loved me"

Liam looks at her then asks "Do you remember your mom?"

Kat shrugs "No. I wish I could remember more"

"I have posted some queries on line. Someone should know who you are" Augur tells her.

She smiles "Thank you" she finishes her sandwich listening to the others talking around her. Every so often she catches Liam's eye. 

After about an hour Liam notices she looks tired. "Kat you look tired why don't you go on up to bed"

She nods " 'kay. Night" she says

Liam, Renee and Augur watch as she leaves. "She is very interesting" says Augur

"Seems like Liam thinks so too" Renee remarks

Liam his eyes still on the door nods "She intrigues me" he admits 

She reaches the apartment leaning against the door she sighs wearily. "Who am I?" she whispers "What am I?" Pushing away from the door she trudges to her room. She strips down to her panties and shirt then crawls into the bed. She quickly falls asleep.

After about an hour Liam heads upstairs to bed. As he is walking to his room he hears the sound of whimpering coming from Kat's room. Concerned he stands there momentarily as he listens to her quiet down then heads into his room. He strips down to his boxers and crawls into bed. 

Kat tosses and turns her mind churning with memories both good and bad.

(_"Daddy" she calls excitedly running towards the tall dark haired man._

"Hey little one" he greets picking her up he hugs and kisses her. "How's my girl?" he asks

_"Fine Daddy. Mommy's in the kitchen making hot chocolate for us" she grins_

_Suddenly the dream turns to a nightmare. She awakens screaming "Mommy. No Mommy" _

_The bedroom door opens and her father hurries in. "Shh little one" he says his voice broken. "Da's here" he pulls her onto his lap. He rocks her as she sobs. "Its OK baby"_

_"Want Mommy" she cries clinging to him "Want Mommy" _

_"She's gone baby" he says "Mommy's gone" he sobs_

_"Not gone Daddy." she protests. "Not gone" she whimpers insistently)_

Liam awakens to hear Kat calling out "Daddy! Mommy!" in her sleep. He jumps out of bed and rushes into the room. "Kat" he calls sitting on the edge of the bed. "Kat wake up it's a dream" he says softly 

Kat sits up crying "Daddy! Mommy!"

"Kat" Liam says touching her shoulder "It was a dream" 

She looks at him her eyes wide with tears "Liam?"

"Yeah it's me" he answers. She throws her arms around his neck. Surprised Liam wraps his arms around her. "shh it's OK" he whispers rocking her. He strokes her back soothingly "It was a dream" Kat hugs him tighter burrowing closer to him. "Tell me about it" he requests

"No" she whimpers

"Please?" Liam asks

She shakes her head no "Liam just hold me" she cries

Liam kisses her temple lightly "I will" He moves closer on the bed holding her close he pulls the blankets up. "Its OK" he whispers

Kat loosens her grip on his neck her cries calming. After a while Liam moves to get off the bed. "No" she whimpers grabbing his hand. She looks up at him her eyes fearful "Stay with me Liam" she begs

Liam looks at her uncertainly "I don't know"

"Please Liam?" she begs.

After a second Liam nods and gets under the covers. He pulls Kat to his side with her head on his chest while she grips his hand. "Go to sleep"

"Thank you Liam" she whispers. The two fall asleep moments apart.

Somewhere in CA 

"KATIE" a man calls as he awakens. He sits up in the bed holding his head. Slowly he gets out of bed and walks out to the living room to the kitchen

"I thought you had stopped having those dreams Angel" a voice says from the couch. 

Angel looks over at the couch to see his long time friend Spike watching him concerned. "I had. This is the first one I've had in a long time."

Spike stares at him "Katie's dead Angelus"

"I don't believe that" Angel says "I won't"

"Soulboy Spike's right. Katie's been missing for 10 years" a voice enters the conversation. They look over to see a tall dark haired woman exit one of the bedrooms. 

"She isn't Faith" Angel retorts

Faith shakes her head. She joins Spike on the couch taking his hand. "She is Angel."

"No she isn't" Angel says he goes to the window and looks out into the night "I can feel her" he glances back at the two "I know she's alive. I just have to find her." He picks up a picture of a blonde haired teen smiling as she holds a baby with dark hair and eyes on her lap. The baby is laughing as she opens presents. He smiles sadly as he looks at it "She's alive." He tells them his voice filled with certainty.

Chapter 3

Back in DC 

The next morning Liam awakens to find Kat curled up at his side. He smiles and carefully gets off the bed. Quickly he showers and writes her a note then leaves the apartment.

Kat awakens a few hours later to find Liam gone. Shrugging she heads to the kitchen where she finds his note 

_//"Kat, I'll be back mid afternoon. We'll go get food then. Here's some money. There is a cafe just across the street go eat some breakfast. ~Liam"//_

She puts the note down then goes and takes a shower. After dressing she heads out to breakfast.

Taelon Mothership 

Liam enters Da'an's chambers his thoughts still on Kat and what he felt as he held her the night before. "hello Da'an" he greets

"Major Kincaid it is good to see you" Da'an says from his seat

"What can I do for you Da'an?" Liam asks

Da'an looks at Liam concerned "Is something bothering you Major?" he asks

Liam paces the room "Da'an there's this woman I met. She has amnesia. I want to help her discover who she is but a part of me doesn't want to for I fear I might lose her.""Why do you fear that?" Da'an asks

Liam shrugs "I don't really know"

"What do you feel for her?" Da'an asks

Liam sighs "I'm not really sure."

"You care for her" Da'an states

Liam nods "I do. There's something different about her."

"She interests you"

"That she does"

That afternoon 

Kat finds Liam, Renee and Augur waiting for her at the restuarant across the street from the apartment. "Hi" she smiles sitting beside Liam

"Hi" Liam says

"So what have you been up to?" Augur asks Kat

"Oh doing some research mostly" Kat replies

"On what?" Renee questions

Kat shrugs "I wanted to see if my memories of events were accurate"

"And?" Augur inquires

Kat sighs "It seems that somehow I know things that have happened yet I have no memory of where I've been and who I am."

"So you remember things like the Taelons coming yet you don't remember what you were doing at the time" Renee says

"Yeah. I don't get it." Kat mutters "I mean how can I not now what I've been doing all these years yet I can remember what's been going on around me?" she looks up as a waiter walks over to them. She frowns 

"What?" Liam asks seeing the look on her face

"I remember darkness" Kat says softly

"Darkness how?" Renee asks

"I'm not sure. I mostly remember being more comfortable at night." she sighs "That's it."

An hour later 

"Thanks for lunch" Kat says as she and Liam return to the apartment

Liam nods sitting beside her on the couch. "Kat what do you remember about your nightmares?"

"Nothing really." Kat shrugs "Mostly my father holding me saying everything would be fine."

"You don't remember what he looked like?"

"No" she leans against the cushions "What about your family?"

"Nothing much to say" Liam shrugs

"Where are they?"

"Uh my mother's dead. My father he's another story. My mother's parents are still alive. They live in Ireland."

Hearing him say that Kat smiles at the memory "My father was born in Ireland"

"You remember?"

Kat nods "When I was scared he'd say 'Don't worry little miracle Da's here' when he'd say it he'd have a slight accent" she sighs looking at him thoughtfully "Something tells me your different" Kat says

Liam starts "How so?"

"I'm not sure I just feel it." she raises her hand touching his face lightly "I see it in your eyes" she pulls back quickly as though her hand is burned "Who are you Liam Kincaid?" she says softly

"Just Liam Kincaid" he replies with a small smile

"I wish I knew who I am" Kat sighs a tear falling down her cheek

Liam wipes the tear away "We'll find out who you are. I promise"

Kat looks at him wiping away her tears on her sleeve she gives him a faint smile then hugs him "Thank you" she says softly resting her cheek on his shoulder

Liam presses his lips lightly to her hair "Your welcome."

Kat pulls back their faces inches apart. "Liam" she whispers 

"Kat" he echoes. Slowly the two move closer when they are startled out of the moment by Liam's global going off. "I better get this" he says 

Kat nods "Yeah" she starts walking into the kitchen

Liam shakes his head "Kincaid" he says flipping on his Global 

"We need you on the mothership Major Kincaid." the man states

"I'll be right up Sandoval" Liam answers turning off his Global he heads into the kitchen where he finds Kat having a drink of water "I've got to go. They need me up on the mothership"

Kat nods her back to him. When she hears him start to walk out of the kitchen she says "Liam?"

"Yeah?" Liam replies

Kat turns around walking over to him she presses her lips to his. She pulls back chewing on her lower lip "You better go don't want to be late"

Liam nods silently "I'll see you later" he walks out of the apartment

Kat lifts her fingers to her lips 'That was incredible' she smiles faintly. Shaking off her thoughts she heads back into her bedroom.

Later that Afternoon 

Liam enters the apartment to find Kat sitting at the computer "Hey" 

"Hi" Kat greets glancing up 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm not sure really." she says frustrated "I know I'm looking for something but..."

"You don't know what" Liam finishes

Kat nods "Its like I know but I can't grasp it"

"I understand. I feel the same way about things"

"Like what?"

Liam shrugs "Different things"

Kat shakes her head "You are a strange man Liam Kincade" 

"I'm just a guy" he smiles

"Something about you tells me you aren't just a guy" Kat chuckles then suddenly she doubles over gasping for breath

"Kat?" Liam asks going to her side

LA 

"Bloody hell Angelus its a good thing you aren't human" Spike says wincing at the sight of wound on his sires side.

"Damn Angel he nailed you good" Faith whistles looking up from patching up her friend

Angel shrugs "Just finish it"

DC: Liam's place 

"Kat you OK?"

Kat nods "I'm fine."

"What was that?" Liam asks

"I'm not sure" Kat sighs "pain but not mine"

"Who's?"

Kat shrugs "Something is wrong Liam. Something big"

"How so?"

"I don't know." 

Liam leans close "Hey it'll be OK"

Kat sighs running her fingers through her hair. "I hope so" 

"Hey it will be" Liam assures taking her face between his hands

Kat smiles slightly "Thank you" unconciously she nuzzles his hand with her cheek then turns into his hand pressing her lips to his palm. "Your different from the others." she closes her eyes 

Liam feels his heart pick up at her nearness. "Your also different." he whispers

Kat opens her eyes "Liam" she says softly

He leans forward his lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss. He pulls back his eyes drawn to hers. "Wow" he says with a smile

Kat looks at him "Yeah" she agrees. After a moment their lips meet again. Kat slides her arms around his neck deepening the kiss

Liam pulls back the two stare at each other dazed. Liam caresses her cheek with his forefinger. 

"Liam?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me" she says shyly

"Works for me" he grins leaning closer.

Kat sighs at the feeling of his lips on hers. Her arms wrapping his neck.

Liam pulls her closer groaning at the feeling of her tongue caressing his. He breaks the kiss allowing them both to breath. 

Kat shifts so she's straddling his thighs "Liam" she says softly as she leans down her lips meeting his.

Liam grasps her waist with one hand the other tangling in her hair holding her close. He feels Kat pull back

Kat looks at Liam sensing his arousal she slowly unbuttons his shirt.

"Kat?"

Kat leans down her lips inches from his "Please" she presses her lips against his her hands sliding his shirt off his arms. "We both want it. You want me. I want you." 

Liam stands with Kat in his arms her legs around his waist. He walks back towards his bedroom with Kat kissing him passionately. The two fall on the bed a tangle of limbs as they kiss furiously. Hands fly as they strip off each others clothes. Once they are both naked Liam pauses "Kat?"

Brown eyes meet grey as Kat smiles rubbing her thumb across his lower lip. "I want you" 

Later 

Liam frowns hearing a purring sound coming from Kat. He chuckles lifting his head he smiles at Kat. 'She's purring' he realizes

After a few moments Kat looks at Liam and smiles moving closer she kisses him lightly.

"You were purring like a cat" he tells her with a faint laugh

Kat looks at him "I was?"

Liam nods

Kat looks away feeling sheepish "I must have a reason." she rests her head beside his

"I like it" he states smoothing her hair out of her face "its cute" he brushes his lips across hers. A moment later he groans hearing his Global beep. "Great what now?" he rolls over grabbing his Global off the nightstand. "Kincaid" he says in greeting seeing Augur he groans "Augur I'm busy here"

Augur smiles slightly seeing his friend in bed without a shirt "I can see that" he notices Kat behind Liam

"Shut up Augur" Kat says annoyed "just tell Liam what you want then go away" 

"Sorry to disturb your afternoon of fun but Liam I have something you might want to see."

Liam sighs "I'll be right there." he hangs up before his friend can make another comment.

"Do you have to go?" Kat grumbles looking annoyed

Liam nods "I'll try and be back as soon as possible." he kisses her and stands quickly getting dressed "How about we go out to dinner" Liam suggests sitting on the bed pulling on his shoes

"Sure" Kat nods

Seeing the uncertain look on Kat's face Liam kisses her again leaving her breathless "We have a lot to talk about"

Kat nods "You better go before we get carried away" she smiles lightly pushing him away.

Liam smiles "I'll see you later" he promises heading out of the apartment

Kat sighs curling up under the covers inhaling his scent she smiles drifting off to sleep.

Augur's Place 

"Augur this better be good" Liam says annoyed entering the underground apartment.

"Sorry to disturb you" Augur grins 

"Just tell me what you need. I told Kat we'd go out to dinner"

"Dinner?" Renee asks entering the work area

"Yes. Now what's going on?"

"Liam have you told her?" Augur asks curiously

Liam looks at his hands shaking his head "I'm going to... tonight"

"Wait your going to tell Kat... a stranger that you aren't exactly human?" Renee demands

Liam nods "I trust her."

"Liam just be careful we don't know enough about her" Renee warns

"Renee its none of your business if I tell her. Lets get to work." he says annoyed

[Next][7]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: http://angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/myBAFanFic.html
   [3]: http://angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/myCrossoverFanfic.html
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/adnhohmyindex.html
   [5]: http://angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/untitledBAstoryindex.html
   [6]: mailto:inquisitive1@angelfire.com
   [7]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/adnhohmy2.html



	3. Chapters 4 to 6

Aliens, Demons, & Humans... oh my!

[Home][1]

[BA fanfic][2]

[Crossover Fanfic][3]

[Story Index][4]

[Back][5]

**Aliens, demons and humans oh my:** Sequel to [UntitledBA][6] fic

By

[Inquisitive1][7]

*

Disclaimer in index.

*

Chapter 4

That Evening 

Liam enters the silent apartment "Kat?" he calls shrugging out of his jacket. 

"No" Kat cries out

Hearing that Liam runs down the hallway into his room to find Kat thrashing in her sleep. "Kat" he says soothingly sitting on the edge of the bed he shakes her lightly

"Mommy. Daddy" Kat cries out sitting up her head pounding she looks around wildly

Liam starts at the sight of her golden gaze. "Kat?" 

Kat shakes her head then her eyes focus on Liam "Liam?"

"You OK?" he asks 

Kat nods running her fingers through her hair "I just had a dream"

she sees the perplexed expression on his face "What?"

"Your eyes." he says 

"What about them?" Kat tilts her head

"They were gold."

"Huh?"

"When you first woke up your eyes were gold."

Kat frowns "That's not possible" she protests

Liam shrugs "Maybe I just imagined it"

"What time is it?" Kat asks

"6." Liam answers

"I must have dozed off" Kat mutters

"Why don't you go shower and get ready and we'll leave in an hour"

Kat smiles kissing Liam quickly "Alright"

An hour later

Liam looks up to see Kat enter the livingroom wearing a short black dress and black heels carrying a leather duster over her arm. "Wow"

Kat smiles slightly embarrassed "Thank you"

"You ready?"

Kat nods "Sure."

Twenty minutes later Liam pulls out the chair for Kat "So what do you think?"

Kat smiles looking around "Like it" she states

The waiter approaches the table "Would you like to see our wine list?"

Liam looks at Kat who shakes her head "No thank you." he sees the look on Kat's face. "You OK?"

"Memory" she says

"What kind?"

Kat frowns "My father... I remember him drinking"

"Did he hurt you?" Liam asks concerned

Kat shakes her head "He cried a lot. He would fight with someone else. He never hurt me he'd take his anger out on someone else"

"Your mother?"

"No." Kat shakes her head "she wasn't around"

"Do you remember anything about your mother?"

"I don't know" Kat says softly "I know she loved me and my father"

The waiter walks over to the table "Would you like to order?"

"Kat?" Liam gestures

Kat picks up the menu scanning it "I'll have a steak medium rare"

"Soup or salad?"

"Salad no olives or croutons"

"Dressing?"

"Italian"

"And sir?"

Liam smiles "I'll steak well-done. Salad." he hands the menu to the waiter. "Thanks"

An hour later 

Hand in hand the two walk through the park. "Its a beautiful night" Kat says looking up at the night sky

"Yeah it is" Liam agrees his eyes on Kat "not as beautiful as you"

Kat looks at him with a slight smile "Thank you" she looks around "The night is so powerful... so..." she pauses "welcoming"

"Welcoming?"

Kat nods "I was born as part of the night."

"How so?"

"I'm not sure" Kat shrugs "I just am part of the night. I feel it" she places her hand over her heart "here." she looks around

"Kat?" Liam asks sensing her distance

"Someone's here."

Liam looks around seeing people walking around "Kat there are a lot of people here"

Kat tilts her head "One of them" she says softly.

"One of who?"

"I think she's refering to us" a cold voice

Kat turns around to find three men watching them. She shakes her head at the sight of there faces 

"Kat" Liam pulls out his weapon stepping between his lover and the men. "who ever you are leave your scaring her"

"Human she's not scared"

Kat stares at the man speaking "Who are you?" she steps forward

"I'm like you" he says 

Kat tilts her head listening to her instincts "No" she shakes her head "you aren't like me."

"You aren't human" the man states then looks at Liam "neither is he. I can smell it."

Kat looks at Liam briefly then back at the men. "If I'm not human then what am I?"

The group snickers "What you are is part of us."

Kat shakes her head "I'm not"

"Grab her. Once we have her he'll pay big to get her back."

"Who?" Kat demands

The men launch themselves towards Kat. Liam sees this and starts to shoot.

"Liam no that won't kill them" Kat says her eyes going to the wooden bench she slams her foot down breaking the bench hearing the wood crack she picks up a piece of the bench. "So up for some fun?" she smirks

"Bring it on breed" the tallest vampire snarls

"Liam stake 'em" Kat says pounding on the vampire avoiding this blows best she can. Finally seeing the opportunity she slams the piece of wood into the vampires heart.

Liam dodges the blows of the vampire he's fighting his anger getting out of control he feels his hands start to tingle. He looks down to see the light from his hands. He raises his hands sending the vampire flying in the air. 

Kat sees the act and frowns then quickly she slams the stake into the vampire attacking her. She goes over to Liam "You OK?"

"Behind you" Liam says

Kat turns grabbing the vampire by the neck "Who am I?" she demands her eyes flashing angrily

"One of us. The child of the two most powerful beings on the planet." he sneers

"Who are they? Where are they?"

The vampire smiles "You don't know?"

Kat shakes her head 

"She doesn't remember" Liam explains

"She's the daughter of the Soulled One and the Slayer."

"Who are they?" Kat asks her voice low

"You look like him" the vampire chuckles

Seeing the vampire isn't going to give her any answers Kat slams the stake into the vampires heart. Watching as his disappears in a flurry of dust.

"Why did you do that?" Liam asks

"He wouldn't tell us what we need." Kat shrugs looking at Liam "You OK?" she asks

"I'm fine are you?"

Kat nods "I think I understand more"

"About?"

"Who you are"

"How?"

"Like me you aren't fully human are you" Kat says softly lifting his hands she looks at his palms. She brings his hands up pressing a kiss to his palms.

"No I'm not"

"Why am I not surprised that the guy I fall for isn't human" she mutters. "So are you going to tell me what you are?"

"Human. Kimera."

"What's with your hands?" she asks curiously

"I was born with them." he shrugs "there called shaquarava. There part of my Kimera heritage."

Kat nods "So what else is there you want to tell me?"

Liam smiles touching her face with his hand "How about we head home and I'll tell you all you need to know"

"Alright" Kat agrees 

After midnight 

Kat looks at Liam her chin propped on his chest "So now that we got that out of our system for a while are you going to tell me?"

Liam smiles stroking her cheek "Its kind of a complicated story"

Kat shrugs "I want to know about you. Maybe it'll jog my own memory to hear about you."

"Alright. My mother was Siobahn Beckett, my father Ha'gel. Ha'gel's Kimera my mother human. And my surrogate father Sandoval"

"How'd she die?"

Liam winces "She remembered who I am and her CVI killed her."

"I don't..."

"Shh I'll explain."

An hour later 

Kat looks at him "Wow that's amazing"

Liam nods "I know."

"So technically your younger then me" Kat smirks

"Technically yes. The birth certificate Augur got me says I'm thirty-two."

"I wonder how old I am" Kat sighs

"Dr Parker thinks your in your early twenties."

"I don't feel it" Kat yawns 

Liam smiles "Get some sleep" he kisses her forehead

"Wake me if you have to leave" she requests sleepily

"I will" Liam promises

Chapter 5 

2 Months later 

Liam smiles watching Kat chat with Augur at the Flat Plant Cafe. 

Renee sees the look on her friend's face "How's it going with Kat?" she asks

Liam looks at the blond "Good."

"And her memories?"

Liam shrugs "Still a little blurry. She has nightmares every other night. She has moments were she's in pain but she's not... at least not physically."

"Has she thought about hypnosis?" 

"She's not sure if she can handle it." Liam replies

Renee sees the look "Liam are you in love with her?"

Liam looks at his hands and nods "I am." he smiles looking at Renee "I'm in love with her. I think I've always been in love with her."

"Have you told her?"

Liam shakes his head "No."

"She needs to know Liam. Right now your all she has."

Liam's Global beeps "I know" he flips the Global on to find Sandoval "Sandoval" he greets

"Major Kincaid Da'an wants to see you"

"I'll be right up" Liam says turning off the Global he stands grabbing his jacket he walks over to the bar. "Kat"

Kat turns around smiling at her lover "Hmm?"

"Da'an needs to see me"

Kat sighs "Alright."

"I'll see you later" he promises kissing Kat quickly

Kat nods watching as her lover walks out of the club.

"How about a dance" Augur smiles at Kat

"Sure" Kat agrees following him out on the floor.

Later that night

Liam enters the bedroom smiling at the sight of his girlfriend asleep in the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed he removes his shoes

"Liam?" Kat yawns 

"Hi" he smiles at the sleepy woman

"Your back" she says happily

"Sorry it took so long" he apologizes "Da'an and I got to talking"

Kat shrugs "Its OK" 

Liam strips down to his boxers crawling in beside Kat.

"Mmm your cold" she sighs

"Sorry its freezing out" he kisses her shoulder

"Its OK. Feels good" she snuggles close

Liam smiles "You are one amazing woman" he chuckles

"And your quite a guy" she laughs turning her head to kiss him passionately. With a whimper she shifts to face him her hands sliding up his arms around his shoulders her fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck.

An hour later 

"Kat?" Liam says softly his fingers running through her hair

Kat looks up at him "Hmm?" 

"I uh..."

Kat sees the look in his eyes "What?" she tilts her head slightly

"I love you" he says his voice almost hesitant

Kat kisses him sweetly looking into his eyes their lips inches apart she echoes "I love you" she kisses him again

LA 

Angel feels a warm calm moment slide over him. He frowns 'What the...?' his book hits the table with a thud

Spike looks at his sire curiously "Angelus?" when his sire looks at him Spike sees the despair and happiness yet confusion on the elder vampires face. "What?"

Angel shakes his head "One of them is alive Spike." he stands going to the window looking out at the night sky "I've felt it over and over throughout the years but this time..." he looks at Spike "I felt something I've rarely felt since..."

Spike nods going over to his sire he leans against the window frame facing Angel "What did you feel?" he asks 

Angel sighs closing his eyes "Katie." he opens his eyes to see Spike's skepticism he looks out the window "I know you don't believe this but I have felt her these last few months."

"Yes but you've felt nothing all these years."

Angel nods looking at Spike "Maybe its because William feels nothing. Think about it... how rare has it been that I've been angry? Spike I've felt nothing since Katie disappeared." he rubs his forehead "Lately I'm starting to feel something. I don't know how to explain it. If Katie's alive we have to find her before William does." he winces at the memories of his son "Who knows what would happen if William found her first."

"Do you think he feels her?"

"She felt him growing up. Maybe she still feels him but doesn't know what she's feeling." he runs his fingers through his hair "God knows what could happen if the others find her first."

"If she's alive we'll find her." Spike assures

"I have to find her Spike..." Angel inhales deeply "she and William are all I have left of Buffy" he pushes away from the wall heading into his room

Spike watches as his sire walks out of the room. Shaking his head he looks out the window 'If your out there Kitten... we'll find you'

Washington D.C.: Liam's place 

"Kat?" Liam shakes the obviously distraught woman "Kat wake up" he sees her open her eyes ignoring the amber gaze he looks straight at her "Honey you OK?"

Kat growls low

Liam starts surprised to hear that 'She's never done that' he sees the confusion "Kat its me" he lightly strokes the side of her face willing her to see him.

Slowly Kat comes out of her daze "I know..."

"You OK?"

Kat sits up pulling her knees to her chest "I understand" she says softly

"About what?"

"What they said... about me not being human"

"You are" Liam insists

Kat shakes her head "I'm only part human." she looks away from his questioning gaze "I'm part vampire"

Liam stares at her "Kat you can't be part vampire"

"You heard what they said Liam. I'm one of them, at least part of me is."

"You don't know that"

Kat nods "I do." she whispers

"How? Your dreams?"

"Liam you saw how they reacted when they saw me... what they said." she blinks back tears "What am I? Where are my parents?"

Liam sits up pulling Kat into his arms resting his head on her chin "Hey it'll be OK"

"What if I'm something bad Liam?"

"You aren't." he assures pressing his lips to her hair

"Then what am I?" Kat sobs clinging to him. "What am I?" 

Liam rocks her holding as she sobs. After a few minutes her sobs taper off. Liam lays her back down

"Liam" she whimpers clinging to him

"Shh I'm here" he whispers laying beside her he pulls her into his arms "I'm not going anywhere." he assures

Next Morning 

"Hi" Kat greets finding Liam watching her 

"Morning" he smiles touching her cheek "Feel better?"

Kat shrugs "Still processing"

"Kat..."

Kat sighs "You want to know how I know"

Liam nods

Kat shrugs "I just do. I think my dreams are getting clearer"

"Do you remember who you are? Who your parents are?"

Kat shakes her head "No that's still fuzzy" she sits up suddenly "though I do remember what he said."

"Who?" Liam asks sitting up

"The vampire at the park." she frowns "He said something about me being the daughter of the Soulled One and the Slayer"

"What's that mean?"

Kat shrugs "I don't know" she says frustrated

"Hey we'll figure this out." Liam promises "I promise"

Kat smiles slightly "I know" she looks at the clock "Hey you need to get going"

"I know" he kisses her then gets out of bed heading into the bathroom.

Kat snuggles under the covers about to drift off to sleep when Liam's Global goes off. She sighs "Liam" she calls. She grabs the Global standing she goes into the bathroom "Liam"

Hearing her he turns off the water "Yeah?" he sticks his head out 

Kat holds up his Global "Thought you might want to answer it" she watches as he steps out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Thanks" he says taking the Global. "Kincaid" he says flipping on his Global. "Sandoval" he all but growls

Hearing her lover mention Sandoval Kat walks out of the bathroom leaving him alone to talk.

"Major I need you to bring Da'an up to the mothership" 

"Sure" Liam says hanging up he enters the bedroom to find Kat curled up under the covers "I have to go" he says regretfully pulling on his clothes "Lunch?"

Kat nods "Sure if you have time"

Liam leans over kissing her "I'll make the time. I'll pick you up at 1." he straightens up

"Liam" 

"Hmm?"

"Nevermind"

"Bye" he says walking out the door

Kat stares after him "Bye" she says softly

An hour later 

Kat hears the beep indicating that someone is calling. She presses the onscreen button "Hello" she greets picking up a mug of tea

"Your up" Renee says "good"

"Hi Renee" Kat greets

"Liam just called me. He tried to get a hold of you but you weren't answering"

"Must have been asleep. What's up?" she questions sitting down

"Liam wanted me to tell you that he's going to be out of town for a few days."

Hearing that Kat frowns "Where's he going?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Something to do with Resistance work"

Kat nods "Thanks for letting me know"

"He would have told you himself but he didn't want to leave a message"

Kat smiles weakly "Thanks"

Renee sees the look on her friends face "Kat are you OK?"

Kat nods "I'm fine just a little tired"

"I got a call from Da'an."

"What about?"

"He wants to meet you."

"Why?" Kat asks warily

"I'm not sure" Renee shrugs "There's an embassy get-together when Liam gets back."

"I need something to wear"

"We'll go shopping tomorrow afternoon"

"I don't know" Kat hedges

"Kat think of it this way you might meet someone who knows about you." Renee says

Kat sighs "Alright"

"Good. I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon"

"Sure" Kat nods 

"Good. Kat Liam will be fine" Renee assures

"I know" Kat nods "I'll talk to you later" she watches as Renee disappears from the screen. Kat sighs running her fingers through her hair after a moment Kat dials Augur's number.

"Talk to me" Augur says in greeting

"Augur its Kat."

Augur turns around "Oh hello Kat what can I do for you?"

"I need to do some deep research I was wondering if I could use your computers"

"What are you researching?"

"Vampires"

"Vampires? Why?"

"Its a long story. I'll explain it later"

"Sure come on over. I'll be around"

"Thanks. I'll be right over."

An hour later 

"Augur" Kat calls entering the computer experts work area

"Kat good to see you" Augur says entering the work area "so what's this about vampires?"

"Augur I need another favor" Kat says sitting down

"What kind?"

"Do you know anyone who could check out a sample of my blood"

"For what?"

"I'm not sure. For anything unusual I guess"

"I'll call Doctor Park and see if she can look into it."

"Thanks" Kat says relieved

"Well you going to explain the vampire thing?"

"Augur I'm part vampire"

"What?!"

"I know its hard to believe but Liam's part alien"

Augur sighs "Alright then lets get to work"

"I need to find out all I can about Soulled One and the Slayer"

"Who?"

"I think they're my parents"

Augur nods "Alright lets see what we can find"

Few hours later

"Damn it" Kat says angrily

"Kat calm down we just need to look in other areas."

"Where?" Kat demands jumping to her feet she paces her body feeling rage directed at anyone "I need to get out of here" she mutters

Augur watches as his obviously enraged friend gets onto the elevator. 

Kat heads out going towards the bad side of town.

After midnight 

Kat stumbles into the apartment her body burning in pain. "Damn" she mutters falling onto the couch. "Phone Augur" she calls.

"Augur is not able to come to the phone" replies Augur's automated hologram

"Dial Renee" Kat groans

"This is Renee" comes the greeting

Kat looks over at the screen "Renee I need your help" Kat manages to get out

"Kat what's wrong?" Renee asks worried

"I got into a situation"

"What kind?"

"I'll explain when you get here"

"I'll be right there" Renee says

"Thank you" Kat says

Half an hour later

"Kat" Renee calls 

"Living room" Kat manages to get out

Renee enters the livingroom to find the young woman laying on the couch obviously in pain. "My God what happened?" Renee demands

"Fight" Kat groans struggling to sit up

"Here" Renee helps her up "Who?"

"Vampires" 

"Why?"

"I needed answers." she looks at Renee "Did Liam tell you?"

"Some not much"

Kat nods 

"I should take you to the hospital" Renee states

Kat shakes her head "I can't. I don't know what I am. Going to the hospital might cause trouble"

Renee nods "Alright lets just get you patched up" she helps Kat stand she leads her into the bathroom. "Sit" she says putting the toilet seat down. 

Hour later

"Liam" Renee says relieved to see her friend on the screen

"Renee what's wrong?" Liam questions

"Liam something is going on with Kat"

"How?" 

"Liam she called me a few hours ago. When I got to your place she looked like she had been beaten"

"What?"

"She's bruised and bloody but she's already started to heal." Renee assures "she said its from what her parents are."

"I'll be there as soon as possible" 

"Alright."

"And Renee"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for calling me"

Renee nods

Few hours later

Liam enters the apartment to find Renee sitting on the couch reading a magazine "Renee how is she?" he demands worried

"Asleep" Renee answers 

Liam nods heading back to the bedroom he finds Kat sprawled asleep on her stomach. After a moment he returns to the livingroom. "Did she say anything?"

Renee shakes her head "But I got a call from Augur this afternoon. He said Kat visited him"

"And?"

"He said that when she left she was angry... very angry"

"Did he say why?"

"She was doing some research on vampires."

"Her parents"

Renee nods "They found nothing"

Suddenly they hear a loud cry Liam jumps to his feet rushing into the bedroom to find Kat thrashing in the bed "Kat wake up" 

Kat opens her eyes with a low growl she shoves Liam away from her. Watching as he tries to talk to her.

"Kat calm down" Liam says softly sensing her primal need to fight "Kat its OK its only me."

"Liam what...?" Renee trails off seeing the look on Kat's face

Kat growls low stuck in her vampire instincts

Liam waves Renee back his eyes on Kat. He holds out his hands palms up "Kat I won't hurt you. Neither will Renee. We're your friends"

Tentatively Kat moves closer putting her hands in his. 

Liam watches as her eyes change "Kat?"

"I'm sorry" she whispers

"Its OK" he assures pulling her close. 

Renee sees the action and backs out of the room. Quietly she walks out of the apartment

Kat sighs "What's going on with me?"

"What happened?"

"Its like I was still in the dream." she whispers 

"You looked it"

"Liam its like something inside me is waking up." she looks at him "I'm scared... what is inside me?"

Liam hugs her tight "It'll be OK" 

"Don't leave me"

"I won't" he promises

Kat presses her lips against his desperation seeping throught her. "Liam" she sighs

"Kat your injured" he protests

Kat tugs at his shirt "I'm almost healed" she kisses his neck "please" she pleads.

Next Morning 

Kat awakens to find Liam watching her amazed "Morning"

Liam smiles "How do you feel?"

"Fine" she yawns "I'm sorry for cutting your trip short"

"Its OK. I'm glad that Renee called me" he touches her face "You've pretty much healed"

Kat nods "Not surprised"

"I'm going to have to go see Da'an. I wish I could take you to the party but..."

"You have to work"

"Yeah" he smiles slightly

"Its OK. I'm kind of curious about your work life."

"Its not interesting"

Kat shrugs "Maybe" she curls closer to Liam drifting back to sleep

"Love you Liam" she mumbles 

"Love you too" after a few moments Liam kisses Kat's forehead and silently gets out of bed to get ready for work.

Mid-morning 

Kat walks into the kitchen dressed in one of Liam's dress shirts as she makes herself a cup of tea. When she hears the computer phone ring "Yes?"

"Kat its good to see your up"

Kat turns around to see Renee "Hey Renee thanks for last night"

"No problem how are you feeling?"

"I'm all healed."

"Still up for shopping this afternoon?"

Kat nods "Sure sounds like fun"

"I'll pick you up in an hour."

"Alright" Kat agrees

An hour later 

Kat opens the door to find Renee standing there "Hi"

"You ready?"

Kat nods grabbing her jacket off the chair "Ready"

Twenty minutes later 

The two women find themselves at a dress shop. "So how dressy is this thing?" Kat asks

"Dinner dressy."

Kat nods "Casual and stylish"

"Yes"

"Ahh hello Ms Palmer" a man greets

"Tomas this is Kat. Kat this is Tomas."

He nods at Kat "Nice to meet you"

"Same"

"So what can I do for you lovely ladies?"

"A dinner get-together at the Taelon embassy." Renee informs him

"Ah yes so what are you looking for?"

Kat shrugs "I'm not sure"

Tomas nods "You looks like someone who likes simple"

"Yes she is."

"Simple yet sexy" Tomas muses 

"Something I can move in" Kat nods

"Your name suites you" Tomas states moving around Kat thoughtfully "You move like a predator. You need something that shows it yet keeps some hidden"

Renee smiles at Tomas's look "So you have an idea"

"Oh yes I do"

"Oh boy" Kat sighs

Renee's apartment: mid afternoon

"Thanks for taking me shopping" Kat says as they sit in Renee's livingroom 

"Hey it was fun. Liam is going to love that dress"

Kat smiles slightly "You think?"

Renee smiles "So how is it going with Liam?"

"Good" she says leaning back "though..."

"What?" Renee questions

Kat sighs "I still wish I knew who I am... what I am. I mean I know I'm part human part vampire but I need to know how dangerous I am to others. I don't know what I am."

"And that scares you" Renee says

Kat nods "Yeah" she runs her fingers through her hair "Something tells me that what I am will cause some trouble"

"Hey we'll figure it out." Renee assures

Kat sighs smiling weakly "I hope so"

"We should start getting ready." Renee says "You can use the guest room and bathroom to get ready"

"Thanks" Kat smiles 

Chapter 6 

Two Hours Later 

The two woman enter the large ballroom in the embassy Kat looks around the room noting all of the higher ups in society.

Renee smiles in greeting at some people "Liam should be here soon." she assures Kat

Kat nods

"Come on I'll introduce you to some people" Renee says

Kat follows her towards a group of people her spine tingling as she senses someone near. 'What the...?' she looks around trying to locate the feeling. 

"Kat?" Renee asks worried

"Uh I'm fine" Kat says absently turning her attention to Renee. Ten minutes later her attention is drawn to the announcement of Da'an's appearance. A moment later Da'an and Liam both appear through the ID portal. Her eyes catch Liam's briefly smiling slightly at her boyfriend. Her attention shifts to Da'an sensing his calm presence.

Renee sees the look on Kat's face "You OK?"

Kat nods turning to Renee she takes a sip of her wine. "Yes"

Liam spies his lover beside Renee.

"Liam why don't you introduce me to your friend" Da'an suggests

Liam nods leading Da'an through the crowd stopping everyonce in a while so the Taelon can greet his associates. Finally they reach Kat and Renee. Liam looks Kat over smiling at the dark blue long cleavage baring spaghetti strapped dress with a thigh length slit up the side. "You look great" he says softly

"So do you" Kat smiles taking in his blue silk shirt, black slacks and black sports coat.

"Da'an this is Kat. Kat Da'an" Liam finally introduces

Kat smiles tilting her head in greeting "Good to meet you"

"Likewise. Liam has told me of your amnesia situation. I hope you'll be able to find your memories"

"Thank you" slowly her smile fades

Liam sees the look pass over her face "Kat?"

"Somethings off" Kat mutters

"What?" Renee asks

Kat looks around almost smelling danger "Like the ones from the park." the doors open with a loud thud. "A lot of them." she feels the familiar tingle as a tall dark haired vampire enters. 

"Kat?" Liam asks concerned when he sees the look on her face

"Halt" the security guards yell pulling out their weapons

"No" Kat says knowing what's going to happen. She watches as the security guards are killed quickly. The room erupts in panic.

Liam sensing the danger to the Taelon he looks at Kat and Renee "I'm going to get Da'an out of here will you two be OK?"

"You won't make it." Kat says her eyes on the vampires "they won't let you." she watches as the dark haired vampire moves closer 

"Kat he..." Renee trails off

Kat nods her eyes drawn to his "I think..." she pauses tearing her eyes away from him to look at Liam "I remember."

"Remember what?" Liam asks

Kat looks at the vampire nearing them "He's my... brother... my twin" she finishes

The vampire stops before the dark haired woman

Kat shivers sensing the darkness inside him "You look like Daddy"

"I look like him but I'm not... am I?"

Kat shakes her head "You're like him... Angelus..." she tilts her head "yet not."

"Your twin?" Renee says stunned

He nods "William Kieran Summers eldest child of Buffy Summers and Angelus." he smiles darkly at his sister "She's the good one. Katherine Angela Summers." he starts to move closer to Renee when Kat steps between them "Protecting her?" he chuckles 

"She's my friend" she watches as her brother's eyes change and he growls in response. Sensing the threat Kat's eyes change also as she growls low in warning. 

William chuckles then calls out "Lets go we have what we need" he turns on his heel moving through the crowd. He sighs seeing a few bodies on the floor "I told you no eating"

A vampire joins William "They made us mad" the vampires stride out of the room. A moment later the room relaxes.

"I'm going to take Da'an back to the mothership" Liam says putting his hand on Kat's shoulder "will you be OK?"

Kat nods 

"We'll stay here" Renee assures

"Kat?" Liam asks concerned

Kat looks at him "We'll be here"

LA 

"Hey guys" Faith says rushing into the apartment "I just heard that there was a vamp attack at an embassy in DC."

Angel sighs "William?"

"It sounds like it." Faith sits down beside Spike changing to the news. "What would he be doing at an emba..." she trails off "Oh my god. Angel look" 

Angel sighs "What?" he turns around gasping at the sight. "Katie?"

DC 

Liam returns to the Embassy finding Kat outside sitting on a bench beside Renee. "Kat?"

Seeing him Kat stands wrapping her arms around his neck unaware of a camera on them.

LA 

"Hey he's hot" Faith says

Angel growls in response

"Angel she's an adult now" Faith reminds

Spike frowns "Isn't he one of the guys who protects a Taelon"

"You know I think he is." Faith remarks

"Faith why don't you take the ID portal to DC and see if you can find out where Katie is. Don't tell her who you are unless she remembers."

Faith nods "You driving there?"

Angel sighs "Faith we have to you know the portals go on DNA."

"And ours isn't exactly what we want known" 

"Alright. I'm outta here" she kisses Spike "I'll let you know where I am and when I find Katie."

"Spike why don't you go pick up some blood to last us a few days and gas up the car."

"Right" Spike nods "I'll drop you off at the ID station"

Faith nods following her boyfriend out of the livingroom

The Lair 

Augur returns to the room with a serving tray of tea "I checked what I could. The records show that Buffy Summers gave birth to twins September 10, 1998. William Kieran Summers was stillborn"

Kat shakes her head "He was alive. The Council took him and told Mom and Dad he was dead. They tried finding him but..."

"They couldn't"

"They came close a few times but they always moved him. I knew he was alive. I could feel him."

"What happened?" Liam asks

Kat blinks back tears "I was born Katherine Angela Summers named after my aunt and my father. William was after our brother Spike and Dad."

"No mention of a brother" Augur says

"Dad sired Spike a long time ago back in the mid 1800s." she sighs "Spike was in all terms my brother. He helped raise me." she looks at her hands. "Mom and Dad were close... more than most people could ever imagine. Dad was cursed with a soul before the 1900s, by the time they met he had had his soul for a hundred years."

"His soul?" Augur questions

Kat nods "When a vampire turns someone they drain them of blood then force them to drink their own causing the demon to inhabit their body. Dad killed someone he shouldn't have and was cursed with a soul. So Angelus the Scourage of Europe became Angel the Soulled One."

"And your Mom?" Renee asks

"Mom was sixteen when they met. She was the Slayer. Slayers hunt vampires and other demons."

"Talk about hard romance" Augur says

Kat nods "When I was 10 Dad sat me down and explained it to me. They had slept together on Mom's 17th birthday and not only did Dad lose his soul but Mom ended up pregnant."

"He lost his soul?" Renee says stunned

Kat nods "There was a clause in the curse on moment of happiness and sweet Angel returns to pshyco Angelus. For a while he terrorized Mom and her friends."

"They managed to recurse him though" Augur says

"Yes luckily in enough time. Angelus was feeding off Mom." she swallows nervously "After few weeks after they recursed him Dad left town."

"He came back though" Liam says

"He returned to visit once when Mom was pregnant. He had sent Spike to keep an eye on Mom."

"What happened to your Mom?" Renee asks

Kat winces "She disappeared one night when she was patrolling."

"Dead?" Augur asks

Kat shakes her head "No she just disappeared." she breathes deeply "I was five. Spike had taken me and Dawn to stay with Dad in LA for the weekend. Dawn always went with me so someone could take care of me during the day. My parents and I were close. We knew when each other was hurt. We could feel each other." she pulls her knees up to her chest "The night Mom disappeared I could feel it... so could Dad." she wipes away a tear "Not long after Mom disappeared Grandma became ill. Dad returned to Sunnydale to help Spike take care of the three of us. A few months later Grandma died. Dawn was in college but Dad decided to stay in Sunnydale he didn't want Dawn to be alone." she closes her eyes "But he was different. Without Mom it was like he was... lost. He was still there but I knew different. He started drinking which always resulted in him and Spike getting into fights. He never hurt me or Dawn he just took his anger out on Spike." she opens her eyes "When I was seven my Grandfather tried to sue for custody. God Dad was so angry. He knew that he couldn't fight my grandfather in court considering he was legally dead."

"What did he do?" Liam asks

"He had promised Mom that my grandfather would never get custody of me. He had promised my grandmother and Mom that he'd always take care of me and Dawn. So we packed up and left the country."

"Where'd you go?" Liam asks

"Europe. Dad wanted to return to Ireland. We stayed there for a while and then traveled all around Europe."

"The three of you?" Renee asks

"Me, Dawn, Dad, Spike, and Faith... Spike's girlfriend and the other Slayer."

"What happened to you?" Augur asks

"That I still don't remember." Kat says

"How can we find your father?" Liam asks

Kat sighs "I guess I should try the demon population they should know where to find Dad... or Spike"

"Do you want me to send out a post?" Augur asks

"I guess" Kat sighs

Liam sees the tired look "We should head home" he strokes her hair soothingly

Kat nods "Sure"

The apartment 

_//Kat frowns looking around a room she's never been in. 'Where am I?' she hears a small cry. She enters the room to find a nursery. She goes over to the crib to find a baby laying there crying. She gasps at the sight of the baby. 'It can't be'//_

Kat awakens with a start she looks at Liam fast asleep beside her the unconciously she rests her hand on her belly imagining it swelling outward. She shakes her head 'It was a dream.' she lays back down pulling Liam's arms around her. She falls back to sleep her last image of a small baby with blue-grey eyes.

LA

Angel tosses his duffle bag into the back seat "Let's go"

"Sure" Spike peels out of the parking lot "Faith called she's in DC she's going to ask around"

Angel nods "Good. I wonder if Katie will recognize her."

"Its possible... I mean Faith hasn't aged in 10 years."

"Ah yes the fun of being Immortal"

"Hey at least she isn't a vampire"

"I know" Angel sighs

"She made the decision herself. If Summers..."

"Don't Spike" Angel growls

"Angel you need to deal with it"

"I have. Just drop it Spike"

DC: Next day

"I found her" Faith says

"Where?" Angel asks

"She's living with the Taelon protector. His names Major Liam Kincaid. She works at a place called the Flat Planet Cafe. Mostly she stays in. I asked some vamps they say that William has been seen around DC. He's staying hidden only to appear when he wants to cause trouble."

"If he knows Katie's alive he'll show up more often." Angel sighs

"I suppose so" Faith agrees "how long will it take you to get here?" she asks

"With Spike driving?" Angel snorts

"You'll be here by the end of the week" Faith snickers "just get here in one piece you two"

"Sure just stay out of trouble." Angel says

"Same" Faith replies

[Next][8]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: http://angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/myBAFanFic.html
   [3]: http://angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/myCrossoverFanfic.html
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/adnhohmyindex.html
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/adnhohmy1.html
   [6]: http://angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/untitledBAstoryindex.html
   [7]: mailto:inquisitive1@angelfire.com
   [8]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/adnhohmy3.html



	4. Chapters 7 to 10

Aliens, Demons & Humans... oh my!

[Home][1]

[BA fanfic][2]

[Crossover Fanfic][3]

[Story Index][4]

[Back][5]

**Aliens, demons and humans oh my:** Sequel to [UntitledBA][6] fic

By

[Inquisitive1][7]

*

Disclaimer in index.

*

Chapter 7 

A week later

Kat frowns sensing someone around

"Kat?" Augur questions

Kat's senses narrow in on a dark haired woman walking towards the bar. Stunned she drops the bottle. "Faith?"

"Kat" Augur groans his gaze follows Kat's "Wow who's the babe?"

"Faith" Kat says softly stunned

Faith stops at the counter "Hello Katie"

Kat jumps the counter hugging her 'aunt' "I've missed you Faith"

"I've missed you too kid" Faith hugs her back. "Where have you been? Are you OK?"

Kat pulls back smiling "I'm fine. How are Dad and Spike?"

"They'll be here later tonight. They had to drive here from LA."

"How long have you been here?"

"A week. I stayed away keeping an eye on you."

"Kat?"

Kat turns to Augur "Augur this is Faith. Faith this is Augur."

"Hello" Augur greets with a smile

"Where's your boyfriend?" Faith asks

Kat sighs "You've been watching me for a week take a guess"

"Oh work" Faith nods

"Yeah he should be here in an hour or so."

"Why don't you two go sit and talk. I'll bring you some drinks" Augur says

Kat smiles appreciatively at her friend following her aunt through the crowd to an empty table. "Faith how is it...?"

"I'm Immortal." Faith says "I saved a wiccan's life and in return she gave me Immortality as a gift."

"So you'll live forever?"

"I'll live as long as Spike is. Our lives are bonded. If he becomes human again my Immortality will end."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I love Spike you know that"

"I know its just..."

Faith squeezes her hand "I know its odd. Its been ten years."

Kat sighs "I'm 24." she runs her fingers through her hair 

Faith chuckles "Your an adult now. I remember when you were born"

Kat shrugs "Faith?" she looks at her 'aunt' "How's Dad?"

"He's missed you" Faith says 

"I saw William"

Faith nods "I know. I saw the news."

"He's what jogged my memory. After I saw him I remembered." she sighs "How long has he been like that?"

Faith shrugs "We first heard rumors of him about five years ago."

"What about Dawn?" 

Faith winces "Dawn's gone Katie"

"Dead?"

"You'll have to talk to your father about it."

"What about Grandpa Giles and everyone else?"

"Still alive" Faith assures

"And Mom?"

"We still have no idea where she is" Faith says 

"I still feel her Faith."

"Angel does too. Like he felt you"

Twenty minutes later

Kat looks up to see Liam walking towards the table. She smiles as he joins them. "Faith this is Liam. Liam this is Faith."

"Nice to meet you" Liam sits down his arm over the back of Kat's chair. "Kat's told me a lot about you"

Faith smiles seeing how much he cares for Katie she relaxes. "Same. I hope your ready to deal with Angel and Spike when they get here"

Liam lifts his shoulders

"Daddy and Spike aren't too bad" Kat assures "a little over protective but they won't hurt you" she slips her hand into his

After midnight 

Kat senses her father and 'brother' nearby. She looks at Faith seeing that she senses them near she grins.

"What?" Renee questions having joined them moments earlier

"Its Angel and Spike." Faith answers for Kat 

"You OK?" Liam asks Kat

Kat smiles at him "I'm fine" she squeezes his hand. She looks up to see the two familiar men walking through the crowd. Kat stands throwing her arms around her father "Daddy" she sighs happily hugging him tight

Angel lifts her off her feet hugging her tight "I've missed you baby girl" he says softly

"Missed you too Daddy" 

"Hey Kitten good to see you" Spike chuckles "you've grown"

Kat smiles at the still blond vampire "You haven't changed at all Spike." she hugs him "Missed you Spike"

"Same Kid"

Kat grabs their hands "Come on" she pulls them towards the table "you have to meet my friends"

Renee starts at the sight of the dark haired man "Your son looks exactly like you"

Angel nods "I know."

"Dad, Spike this is Renee Palmer, Augur, and Liam Kincaid" Kat introduces

Spike snickers "Go figure Kitten gets involved with a Liam" 

Seeing the look on her boyfriend's face Kat sighs "I forgot to mention Dad's name's Liam. Spike's is William."

Renee chuckles "OK that is kind of funny"

Angel nods "It is."

"All the men in your life are named William or Liam" Augur shakes his head

"Except for you Augur." Renee points out

"True"

"How are you Kitten?"

"Good" Kat shrugs "though I wish all of my memories would return"

"What do you remember?" Angel asks

"I don't remember anything of what I was doing the last ten years yet I know what has happened."

"How's that possible?" Angel asks

"Doctor Park thinks somehow Kat's personal memories were erased. She remembers when the Taelons appeared yet she doesn't remember what she was doing when they appeared" Liam explains

"How'd you two meet?" asks Angel

"Outside this building. Kat was pretty out of it. So I took her to Dr Park whose a friend of mine."

"Your fine though right?"

Kat smiles at her father "Other then the whole amnesia issue and the fact that I was still feeling things from one of you good"

"How so?" Spike asks

"Moments where she fazes out." Augur answers 

Angel nods "She's been doing that since she was born."

An hour later 

"Where are Spike and Faith?" Kat asks joining her father on the couch

"Went out. Wanted to get some rounds in before dawn. Its good to finally see you again" Angel smiles 

Kat shakes her head "Ten years. I just wish I could remember where I was all this time."

"Are you sure you haven't been here with your friends?"

"Oh I'm sure about that" Kat sighs

Angel sees the secrets in his daughter's eyes "How can you be sure?"

"Oh I am"

"Katie..." Angel pauses "are you in love with him?"

Kat looks her father straight in his eyes and nods tossing her hair away from her face "Yeah I am"

Angel sighs needlessly

Kat rolls her eyes "Daddy give him a chance. He's a great guy. You'll get along with him if you give him a chance."

"Its just you're my baby girl. Its hard to see you as an adult. I mean the last time I saw you you were 14. Now your 24."

Kat rests her head on his shoulder "I'll always be your baby girl Daddy."

Angel hugs her pressing his lips to her hair "I know. Its just hard. You and William are getting older."

"And your the same"

Angel nods "Yeah" he hugs her tighter

"Love you Daddy" Kat says childishly as tears fall

"I love you too baby." Angel slowly rocks her as she cries

Next Morning

Liam walks out to the kitchen noticing his girlfriend asleep beside her father on the couch. He smiles then turns his attention to making coffee. 

Angel senses Liam enter the kitchen. He opens his eyes and shifts Kat to lay down on the couch. He stands walking into the kitchen. "Morning" he greets quietly

Liam turns around to find Angel watching him. "Making coffee want some?"

"Sure" Angel leans against the counter "do you love Katie?"

Liam looks at Angel "Yeah I love her" as he admits it his Global beeps "got to get this" he says apologetically with a blip he's face to face with Sandoval "Sandoval" he says flatly

"Major there is a situation in Dublin."

"What kind?" Liam asks

"There is a peace delegation taking place in the Dublin embassy that Da'an wants to attend."

"I'll be right there." Liam sighs turning off his Global he turns around to see Angel watching him "Work calls." he says warily setting his mug in the sink. He grabs his coat off the back of a chair "I'll see you later."

Angel nods watching as Liam walks out of the apartment. 

That Evening 

"Come on luv give your favorite vamp a beer" Spike pleads giving Kat his best puppy dog look

"Spike you aren't my favorite vamp." Kat replies 

"Bloody hell luv I changed your diapers and gave you baths."

"Here" she hands him a beer 

"So where's Liam?" Faith asks sitting at the counter

"He called said he'd be back later. He's still in Dublin"

"He's Irish" Angel states refering to Liam's last name

"Uh yeah on his mothers side" Kat hedges

"What about his father?" Angel questions

"Uh that's a story he'll have to explain"

"What do you know about him Kitten?" Spike asks

Kat pours another set of drinks for the waitress to pick up. "Enough."

"There's something different about him" Angel says thoughtfully

"Yeah so" she shrugs

Mothership

"Major Kincaid" Sandoval says

Liam sighs "Yes Sandoval?"

"I was informed that you have a woman living with you"

"Yes my girlfriend" Liam says warily

"Have you done a background check on her?"

"Yes" Liam lies "she's clean."

Sandoval nods sensing that Liam is lying "Just remember Major you betray your duty and you will be executed"

"I won't betray my duty to Da'an" Liam walks away 

Sandoval stares after the Major thoughtfully

Flat Planet Cafe: Later 

Kat smiles at Liam "Hey you"

"Hey yourself" he looks around "its quiet tonight. How's it going?"

"Dad and Spike went to ask some questions about William. Faith's around. How'd it go with Da'an?"

"Good. Sandoval asked about you"

"Why?"

"Wanted to know if I did a background check on you"

"What did you tell him?"

"You passed with flying colors" he smiles

"Oh goody" she says rolling her eyes

"What did you do today?" Liam asks

"Talked with Dad mostly. Caught up on lost time"

"Good." Liam notices Augur walking around the bar "Augur I'm borrowing Kat for a bit"

"Yeah sure" Augur nods

Kat walks around the counter slipping her hand into Liam's she follows him to the dance floor. Her arms slip around his neck "So did you check up on your grandparents?"

"Mm" he nods "I went by the house. From what I saw their alright."

"You ever going to tell them who you are?"

Liam smiles slightly "Maybe one day. They deserve to know that they have a grandchild."

Kat brushes her lips across his cheek "Yeah they do"

Across the room Angel and Spike lean against the bar their attention drawn to Kat and Liam. "She really does love him" Angel says relieved

Augur speaks up from behind them "She's changed Liam"

"How so?" Angel asks looking at the man behind the counter

"Liam is..." Augur smiles slightly "Liam. He's not like the rest of us. Those two are each one of a kind but when their together its like..."

he shakes his head "I'm not sure how to explain it." 

"Kitten seems happy Angelus."

Angel nods "She does" he turns his attention back on Kat and Liam

A few days later 

Kat and Faith are talking in the livingroom of the apartment as the two vampires sleep when they are interrupted by the beep of the phone line. Kat hits the on button and sees Renee "Hey Renee"

"Kat is Liam around? I tried his Global and he's not answering"

Kat shakes her head seeing the worry in Renee eyes "He's probably not answering because of Sandoval or Zo'or."

"Yeah probably." Renee says unconvinced

"He's a big boy Renee. He'll show up or call when he gets the chance."

"If you hear from him tell him to give me a call. I have the information he was looking for."

"Sure I'll tell him" Kat nods as the screen goes blank. "Wonder where he is" she muses aloud. 

"Worried?"

"Not really. Its just odd that Renee can't get a hold of him." she shakes her head "I'm sure he's fine"

That Evening: Flat Planet Cafe 

"Hey your back" Kat smiles seeing her father approach with Spike right behind

"Where's Faith?" Spike asks

"Around somewhere" Kat shrugs 

"Liam back?" Angel asks as Spike goes in search of his lover

"Not yet. He's probably still on the mothership." she replies. A few minutes later the doors slam open at Kat and Angel start "William" she mutters sensing her older brother's presence.

"Oh dear sister you still know I exist" a cold voice mocks

Kat sees to find her brother staring at them his dark eyes empty. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for dinner" William shrugs then tilts his head "Actually the boys are looking for dinner I'm just looking for fun" he smiles slightly looking at his father his almost exact replica "Hello Dad" he says his voice sarcastic "how's life being a goody goody?"

"Bloody hell" Spike says looking annoyed "I swear if Peaches didn't have that whole tortured soul bit going I'd never be able to tell you two apart" he looks between Angel and William

"Torture" William smiles "sounds like fun" he looks at Kat "What about you little sister up for some fun?"

"Doesn't sound like fun to me" Kat watches her brother warily

William shakes his head "Poor baby sister has no idea of fun. Little sister I brought you a present"

"What?" Kat asks warily when the door opens and two vampires enter with Liam between them she looks at her brother then at Liam.

"At a loss for words?" William snickers

Kat meets Liam's eyes seeing his assurance he's OK she looks at her brother "No just thinking about wiping the floor with you"

"I wonder how much your boyfriend's freedom means to you"

"What do you mean?" Kat asks worried

"I saw him fight those vampires in the park" William looks at Liam thoughtfully "I don't know what he is but something tells me his bosses would find him very interesting. Probably interesting enough to let me disappear."

Out of the nowhere the two vampires holding Liam vanish in a flurry of dust to reveal much to their surprise "Mom" Kat says stunned

"Buffy?" Angel stares at his beloved

"Mother" William all but sneers

"Damn B where've you been?" Faith demands

"Hey Slayer" Spike greets

"Hi guys" Buffy smiles weakly

"Nice knowing ya" William says as at that moment a vampire lunges at Liam stabbing him in the side.

"Liam" Kat says rushing to her boyfriend as her brother disappears. Augur joins Kat. "He's unconcious."

"Must've nicked a vein" Spike says

"There's an ambulance on the way" Renee says 

"We have to leave here" Buffy insists touching her daughter's shoulder 

"He's hurt" Kat protests

"Kat we need to leave" Buffy says

"Why?" she demands looking at her mother

"I'll explain later" Buffy promises "we have to leave before they find us."

"Who?" Angel asks moving towards Buffy

Buffy stares at him "Its a long story." she looks at her daughter "Katie we don't have time to argue right now."

Renee sees the conflict on Kat's face "You better go."

Kat nods standing 

"Call if you need anything" Augur says to Kat

"Take care of him" she says before following her family into the crowd. Once outside they round a corner the five of them get into a car. Kat remains silent as the car peels away from the building

"Buffy what is going on? Where have you been?" Angel demands looking at his beloved still surprised to see her

"And why haven't you aged?" Faith asks

Buffy looks at her daughter in the rearview mirror "Katie you OK?"

"Yeah sure." Kat shrugs staring at the car ceiling

Spike frowns seeing a streak of blood on Kat's hand "Kat did you cut yourself?" 

"Huh?"

"Your hand" he nods

Kat lifts her hand seeing the blood she shakes her head "No its Liam's." she wipes the back of her hand on her pants

"Katie... I'm" Buffy begins

"Can we talk about this later" Kat interrupts "I'm starting to get a headache" she says her voice flat

"Sure baby" Buffy agrees her voice saddened by her daughter's reaction

"We'll talk about it later" she promises.

'Please be OK Liam' she prays

Spike almost sensing his sister's thoughts puts his arm around her shoulders kissing her temple. "I'm sure he's fine"

Kat nods resting her head on his shoulder

Chapter 8

Next Morning 

Kat sits on the couch of the farmhouse where they are hiding out. She takes a sip of her coffee. "So talk" she says barely aware of her family in the room

Buffy sighs "Katie I know your upset"

"I'm fine" she says shortly

Buffy looks at Angel for assurance then begins "Alright what do you want to know?"

"Why did you leave?" Kat asks softly

"I didn't want to"

"Well you did." Kat replies

Angel sees Buffy flinch at Kat's tone "Katie listen to her."

"Why?" Kat asks her tone flat. She sets her mug down "I'm going out for a walk" she stands walking out of the room slamming the front door shut Spike and Faith see the look on Buffy's face and silently stand walking out of the room leaving Angel to comfort her.

"She hates me" Buffy whispers tears falling

"No she doesn't Buffy." Angel assures leaning forward he wipes away her tears with his thumb "she's just..."

"Yes she does" Buffy nods hugging herself "both our babies hate me" 

she cries 

"Buffy" Angel moves to sit beside her pulling her into his arms "shh baby" he rocks her as she sobs

Outside 

Faith finds Kat sitting under a tree. "Hey" she greets sitting beside her "you OK?"

"Oh gee lets see in the last three months I've had amnesia, end up falling for a guy who's not exactly normal, get my memory back, find my father and brother, find out my mother's still alive after being gone for 19 years, my brother stabs my boyfriend, and all the other little things I forgot" she says drily 

"She tried to explain Katie but you walked out." Faith says

Kat shrugs 

"Katie she loves you just listen to what she has to say" Faith stands leaving Kat alone

Ten minutes later 

"Katie" Buffy says "mind if I...?"

"Go ahead" Kat shrugs as her mother sits beside her 

Buffy sits down "Katie I know your mad at me but let me explain"

"What's to explain?" Katie questions "you disappeared"

"Katie I want to tell you where I've been and what happened." seeing the look on Kat's face she begins. "That night I disappeared I had gotten into a fight with a demon... he was huge and strong. Anyway I managed to kill him but not without getting injured. I passed out when I awoke I was in this dark room." Buffy tucks a strand of hair behind her ear "A demon saved me"

"Why?"

"A long time ago a faction broke off from the Council. They had discovered a new prophecy involving the Taelons."

"Why take you?"

"The group combined with some demons who also disliked the whole idea of aliens taking over earth"

"Some of them aren't so bad" Kat says remembering her meeting with Da'an and her time with Liam.

"I know but there are some who want to destroy us. Anyway they joined forces and asked me to work with them"

"So you left us"

"Katie I had to."

Hearing sighs knowing her mother is right "I know. You should have called though."

"I'm sorry" Buffy hugs Kat "I missed you Katie-girl"

"I missed you too Mom" she rests her head on her mother's shoulder "though I'm still confused about the whole non-aging thing"

"Oh they kind of did the same thing to me as with Faith."

"Oh"

The mother and daughter remain silent then Buffy smiles "So what's this I hear about you being in love?" she asks teasingly

Kat shrugs "I am"

"So what's this Liam like?"

Kat grins "You'd like him."

"I liked what I saw"

"He is cute" Kat admits

"He's more then just cute... I swear if I wasn't madly in love with your father" Buffy shakes her head

Kat looks at her mother "Are you and Daddy going to work things out?"

"I think so baby girl" Buffy replies "now that the whole curse thing is out of the way" she smiles slightly

Kat groans "Mother that's more than I needed to know"

"Don't mother me" Buffy laughs "I maybe 17 years older than you but I look the same age as you"

"I know"

"Both my kids are all grown up" Buffy sighs

"We're still kids no matter how grown up we get" Kat assures

"I know" Buffy pats her leg "so tell me about Liam"

"OK" Katie proceeds to tell her mother all about the man she loves... leaving out the whole alien issue.

Inside 

Angel watches from the window as Kat and Buffy talk. 

"So are you and B back together?" Faith asks 

"Luv they're going to be shaggin' each other senseless now that the Poof's soul is safe" Spike smirks leaning against the doorframe

"Shut up Spike" Angel retorts

"Well I called Augur" Faith says 

"How's Liam?" Angel asks knowing his daughter is concerned for him

"Fine. He's getting out of the hospital in a couple days"

Angel nods "Good Katie will be glad to hear that"

"Kitten's going to want to see him" Spike states

"I know." Angel sighs rubbing his forehead

Outside 

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Think I'll ever get to see him again?"

"Yeah I think you will" Buffy replies kissing her temple "Come on we better get inside before your father starts to worry."

Chapter 9

A Month Later

Kat groans opening her eyes to find herself in another bedroom the fifth in a month. 'I wonder how Liam is' she thinks to herself as she stares up at the ceiling her mind running over images of her love. After a few moments she's jolted out of her thoughts by a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in" she calls

"Hey honey" Buffy greets entering the bedroom still wearing her pajamas. "Spike's making breakfast you hungry?"

"No I'm not hungry"

Buffy sighs "Katie you didn't have dinner last night you need to eat"

"Mom" she groans pulling the covers over her head "I don't want to get up"

"Sweetie are you sick?" Buffy asks concerned

"No" comes the muffled voice "I just don't want anything to eat and I don't want to get up" she grumbles

"Alright" Buffy shakes her head walking out of the room she goes downstairs to the kitchen. "She doesn't want breakfast" she sits beside Angel "she's grumpy"

"What's with Kitten she's acting weird" Spike states setting a plate before Buffy then sits beside Faith

Buffy shrugs "She takes after Angel more than me" 

"Funny" Angel glances at his love over the newspaper "I think she misses her friends."

"And Liam?" Faith lifts a brow 

Angel growls low at the mention of his daughter's love

"Angel she's an adult no need to be so growly" Buffy chuckles

"Katie does have good taste though" Faith smirks as Spike growls in annoyance "He is a hottie"

"He is kinda cute for a non-vamp" Buffy laughs

Washington DC

"So have you heard from Kat?" Renee asks Liam

Liam shakes his head "No. Augur said that they went into hiding for some reason. I don't think I'll hear from her for a while"

"What about her brother?"

"I haven't heard anything of him since" 

"I'm sure she's OK"

Liam nods "I know" he stares out the window his mind on his love

A week later 

Buffy enters Katie's room "Katie lets go" 

"Sleeping" Kat mumbles

Buffy sighs "Katie you haven't been out of the house in a week. Now get up" she pulls off the covers

"MOM" Katie yelps 

"Get up lazy bones" Buffy says crossing her arms over her chest

"I don't want to" Katie whines

Angel pops his head on the door "Katherine" he growls warningly 

"Oh fine" Kat sits up groaning 

"Be downstairs in twenty" Buffy orders walking out of the bedroom

Kat sighs groggily getting out of bed she heads to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later

"When will you be back?" Angel asks Buffy

"Sometime this afternoon. I think it'll do Katie some good to get out"

Angel nods "I guess"

"Morning" Kat greets sleepily as she enters the kitchen

"Morning sweetie" Angel smiles

"Breakfast?" Buffy asks

"Toast please" Kat yawns sitting down 

"Alright" Buffy nods 

5 mins later 

The three women walk out of the house to the car. "So where are we going?" Kat asks

"Shopping" Buffy grins "we thought it would be fun to have a girls day out." 

"Oh" Kat yawns

"You can't still be tired" Buffy says "its 11. You slept all day yesterday"

"I know" Kat shrugs 

"B let it alone"

An hour later

"Oh boy" Kat groans her head feeling like its splitting in two

"What's wrong?" Buffy questions turning to her daughter she frowns seeing her pained expression "Sweetie what's wrong?"

Kat sits down dropping her head "Headache" she mutters rubbing her temples

"You're probably just hungry come on lets go find somewhere to get some lunch."

Faith grins "Good I'm getting hungry myself."

Kat sighs standing "Sure why not" she follows them into a restuarant. 

"I'm starved" Faith says opening the menu

After a few moments the waiter walks over to the table "Can I take your order?" he requests

Suddenly hungry Kat nods "I'm ready. I'll have the vegetarian lasagne, salad, chocolate milkshake, and fries."

"Hungry much" Buffy chuckles

Kat shrugs

"I'll have the chicken salad with a diet Coke" Buffy says

"I'll have a burger with a Coke" Faith requests

"I'll be right back with your drinks" the waiter nods walking away

"Finally she eats" Buffy smiles

Kat smiles "I am."

Half an hour later 

Faith watches amazed as Kat finishes off a piece of apple rhubarb pie "Damn Katie you pregnant or sumthin'?"

Buffy's eyes narrow

Startled at the question and the silence that follows "Huh?"

"I was joking" Faith says

Buffy finally speaks "Katie is it possible?"

"I haven't really thought about it." Kat admits absently playing with her fork.

"Lets take this outside" Buffy suggests standing

Meekly Kat follows her mother outside where they find a small bench.

After a few minutes Buffy finally speaks "Katie are you pregnant?"

"Like I said I haven't given it a thought"

"Where you careful?"

"Yes" Kat nods 

"Everytime?" Faith questions

"As far as I can remember yes"

"When was your last period?" Buffy asks

Kat shrugs "I don't know. I had amnesia for three months."

"Do you remember when you last had it?" Buffy asks

"No." 

Buffy sighs "Let's go see if there's a doctor in town who can see you"

Hearing that Kat shakes her head "No"

"Katie" Buffy begins

"Mom I'm not in the mood for doctors right now" Kat says quickly 

"B maybe it would be for the best if she just takes one of the home pregnancy tests then go from there." Faith suggests seeing the brief look of panic on Kat's face

Buffy nods "But if its positive you are going to the doctor"

"Fine" Kat agrees praying that she isn't

10 mins later 

"Do you want to take it at the house?" Buffy questions

"No" Kat says quickly "no need to cause Dad and Spike major panicking for no reason" she takes the bag from her mother heading into the restroom

10 mins later 

"B relax" Faith says "she may not be preggers"

Buffy's about to respond when Kat walks out of the restroom. "So?"

Kat nods sitting beside her mother on the bench running her fingers through her hair "I'm not" she assures 

"Oh sweetie" Buffy hugs her "thats great news"

Kat looks at her mother "Can we avoid mentioning this whole thing to Dad and Spike?"

"Sure" Buffy nods

"Thanks" Kat says "they'll freak if they even thought it was possible. I'm not too fond of the idea of killing Liam."

"You like the guy alot" Faith says

"Yeah so" Kat shrugs

The house 

"Their back" Spike states barely looking up from the TV.

"Their early" Angel mutters glancing up from his reading as the door opens and Kat enters "Hey Katie"

"Hi" Kat kisses her father's cheek "What's going on?"

A few hours later 

"Angel can you go wake Katie for dinner?" Buffy requests

Angel nods "Sure" he stands heading to the kitchen door

"Don't take no for an answer. Drag her down here if you have to."

"Alright" Angel heads up the stairs to Kat's room. He knocks not getting an answer he opens the door "Katie?" he enters to find his daughter asleep. "Katie dinner time" he calls turning on the bedroom light

Katie groans "Not hungry"

"You are getting up and coming down for dinner." he orders

"Daddy" she whines rubbing her eyes sleepily

"Katie you need to eat" Angel insists 

"But I'm not hungry"

"Get up" he orders standing there he waits for his daughter to get up.

"Oh fine" she grumbles standing she remains still waiting for her balance to still. 

"You OK?" Angel asks putting his hand on Kat's shoulder

Kat nods 

"Come on lets get you fed" 

Kat walks out of her bedroom still wearing her pajamas she heads down the stairs to the kitchen to find her mother, 'brother' and 'aunt' in the kitchen finishing up dinner.

"Hey Kitten you slept all day" Spike grins at his 'sister'

Kat shrugs sitting down at the table

"You feeling OK?" Buffy asks 

"Yeah" Kat replies "just tired and getting bored"

"Good now lets eat" Buffy smiles as the rest of the family sits down

An hour later 

"So Katie tell me more about Liam" Buffy says "What are his parents like?" then jumps in surprise as she hears a glass shatter 

"Ooops" Kat mutters looking at the shattered glass on the floor

"What was that?" Angel demands stepping into the kitchen to find his barefoot daughter surrounded by glass "You OK?" he asks going over he lifts her up setting her down away from the glass

Kat nods "I'm fine" she answers sitting down

Angel begins to help Buffy clean up the broken glass

Kat sits there thinking about what her mother had asked. Taking a deep breath "What do you want to know?" 

Hearing that Buffy looks at her daughter "What are they like?"

Kat tucks a strand of hair behind her ear "His Mom's dead"

Angel freezes "Who's Mom?" 

"Liam's" Kat answers

"What about his father?" 

Kat looks at them then shrugs "Doesn't talk about him"

"Why not?" Buffy asks curiously

Kat looks at them seeing their curiosity "He's not too fond of talking about him"

"What doesn't get along with him or something" Angel says

Kat yawns "I guess. He just doesn't like talking about him" she lies

Later that night 

Angel is heading up to the bedroom when he passes Kat's room he notices the light on. He knocks "Katie?"

"Come in" 

Angel enters to find Kat laying in bed staring up at the ceiling "I thought you were sleeping"

Kat looks at her father "I can't sleep" she shrugs

Angel goes over to the bed sitting beside her "You OK"

Kat sighs "Yeah I guess."

"Everything will be OK Katie" he assures

"I hope so"

"Get some sleep" Angel orders kissing her forehead 

" 'kay" she nods

"Night" Angel says going to the door

"Night" Kat echoes curling up under the covers as Angel turns out the light. She lays there in the dark her mind running over the weeks events. As she drifts off to sleep she thinks 'I miss you Liam'

Next Afternoon 

The three women enter the house to find the two vampires fighting in the livingroom both in gameface. Kat laughs at the two fighting causing them to pause in their fight for dominance.

"What?" Angel growls annoyed at the interruption

"You two are funny" she chuckles

"I told you two no fighting inside" Buffy snaps

"He started it" Angel argues glaring at the younger vampire

"Shut up you Poof" Spike scowls 

"Mom is there any ice cream?" Kat asks thoughtfully

"Yes" Buffy answers

Kat walks out of the livingroom leaving the two vampires and their Slayers to argue. Kat opens the freezer and takes out a carton of ice cream and a spoon pulling herself up to sit on the counter she eats. Listening as her parents argue shaking her head in amusement.

Chapter 10

A month later 

Renee enters the Flat Planet Cafe to find Liam sitting at the bar nursing a beer "Hey you" she greets

"Renee" he nods

"Still haven't heard from Kat?"

Liam shakes his head "I don't think I will for a while at least." he turns his attention to his beer 

"You miss her"

Liam smiles warily "Of course"

"Hey she'll call when she's able too." Renee assures

Augur joins them "Yeah my friend she will"

Farmhouse 

"Katie" Buffy calls "lunch is ready"

Kat sighs setting the kitten down "Coming" she replies standing she heads to the house 

"Out playing with the kittens again?" Buffy asks

Kat shrugs "I always liked animals" she says as she washes her hands at the sink.

"You always had a soft spot for animals" Angel chuckles

Kat sticks her tongue out at her father then sits down "If you'd had let me have a pet"

Spike snorts "Kitten you were one irresponsible kid."

"I was not" Kat argues

"Katie you were always losing things."

"Doesn't mean I'd have lost a pet" Kat complains

"Katie we moved a lot having a pet wouldn't have been a good idea" Angel says taking a sip of his blood "and you know it"

"I guess" Kat reluctantly agrees "what's new?"

That Evening 

"Katie" Angel calls entering the barn to find his daughter sitting on the ground playing with the kittens. "its late why don't you come in"

"I'm having fun" Kat replies laughing as one of the kittens attacks her leg "hey you" she picks up the cat "what was that for?" the kitten just 'meows' his little paws batting at Kat's face

Angel smiles seeing his daughter's reactions to the kittens "Alright but come in soon" he turns on his heel walking out of the barn. 

Buffy looks up to see the dark haired vampire enter the house "Hey where's Katie?" she asks

"Still playing with those damn cats" Angel grumbles 

Buffy rolls her eyes "She needs something to do baby"

Angel nods "I know" 

The front door opens and in Kat walks shaking her head at the sight of her parents all gooey eyed over each other. "You know that is enough to make a person hurl" she says entering the kitchen

"Very funny" Buffy scowls

"I know" Kat laughs 

"They being all mooney again?" Spike grumbles walking into the kitchen

Kat nods "Its disgusting... god living with you four is like living with hormonal teenagers. And the sad thing is is that I'm the only one close enough to being a teenager." she runs her fingers through her hair 

Buffy laughs "Hey I'm the one stuck in a teenage body"

Kat rolls her eyes heading out of the kitchen "Yeah well I'm not the one having sex every hour." she calls heading up the stairs causing the others to laugh. Kat enters her bathroom turning on the shower she strips out of her clothes stepping into the steaming shower. 'God I miss him' she sighs resting her head on the shower wall

Washington DC 

Liam enters Da'an's chambers to find the Taelon reading "Da'an" he greets

"Liam" Da'an nods waving his hand the image he was reading disappears "how are you?"

"Good."

"You seem a little forlorn" Da'an says thoughtfully 

"I uh have a lot on my mind right now" Liam says rubbing his hand absently

"The woman... uh Kat"

Liam nods "I haven't heard from her in two months" 

"And you miss her" Da'an states

"Yes"

"If you miss why do you not seek her out?" Da'an asks

Liam looks at Da'an "She doesn't want to be found yet."

"You will find her Major" Da'an assures

Liam nods "Yes Da'an I will find her one day"

Mothership 

"The Major is distracted Agent Sandoval. I want you to find out why" Zo'or orders

"Zo'or why do you want to know?" Sandoval questions

"Perhaps he is hiding something." Zo'or theorizes "I just want to know what is distracting him from his duties"

"Yes Zo'or" Sandoval nods 

A week later: Farmhouse 

Kat yawns stretching her arms over her head as she enters the kitchen to find her parents in the kitchen kissing. "I so did not need to see that this early in the morning" she grumbles sitting at the table 

"In a bad mood are we" Angel chuckles

"No just sickened by the fact my parents are making out in the kitchen" she scowls

Buffy rolls her eyes "What do you want for breakfast?"

Kat shrugs "Whatever's around"

"How are you feeling?" Angel asks sitting across from Kat

"Fine. What's the deal for today?"

Taelon Embassy

Liam enters Da'an's quarters "Why am I being watched?" he demands

Da'an looks at his Protector "What are you talking about?" 

Liam stands infront of Da'an anger blazing in his gaze "Sandoval has been asking questions about Kat."

"He is the head of security" Da'an points out

"I don't care. I don't mind him looking into my private life but Kat's life" Liam pauses "her life her identity is none of his business. His search could put her and her family in danger. I do not want that." 

"You love this woman" Da'an states

Liam nods "She is like no other"

"Love is an interesting emotion of your species" Da'an says slowly walking around Liam 

"It is a big part of who we are" Liam says his eyes following Da'an

"What do you love about a person?" Da'an asks curiously

Liam shrugs "Who they are. How they think. The whole of the person"

"And what do you love about this woman Major?" Da'an asks

"She is special. There is no one thing I love about her."

Da'an nods "I think I understand. I will see what I can do"

"Thank you Da'an"

The Mothership 

"Zo'or" Sandoval nods in greeting as he stands before Zo'or

"What have you found?" 

"The woman that Major Kincaid was living with has disappeared. According to some witnesses she left with two couples about two months ago."

"That would explain his distraction." Zo'or muses "see if you can find this woman. She might be of some use to us"

"Yes Zo'or" Sandoval nods walking away

Augur's Lair 

Liam enters the lair to find Augur's replacement Street sitting at the computer station. "Hey Street how's the work coming?"

"I did some checking for you Sandoval is still doing some research on your girl."

"And?" Liam questions

"Other than her birth certificate and other records... she hasn't existed or been seen for ten, twenty years. Or she's dropped off the face of the earth. Same with her parents. According to what I found her mother had disappeared, her aunt, and then she and her father."

"Any idea of how to find them?"

"She has been gone so long that most records of her have been destroyed." Street says "About 19 years ago someone broke in to the hospital where she was born and stole all of the paperwork and then bam she, her father and her aunt disappeared after her grandmother died."

"There must be a way to find them" Liam states "or to at least warn them that Sandoval is looking."

"I found a few names of people who might be able to contact them."

Liam nods "Be very careful in contacting them. Let me know once you do."

"What do you want me to tell them?" Street asks

"Here" Liam grabs a piece of paper "write this."

"What is it?" Street asks looking at the strange writing

"Irish Gaelic. Tell them to get this to Kat or her father as soon as possible."

"Will do"

"Thanks" Liam walks out of the room

The Farmhouse

Buffy walks down the stairs the the basement training room to find Angel holding the punching bag for Kat. "I thought you were going outside" Buffy states

Kat looks at her mother pushing her sweat soaked hair out of her face. "I will later. Just felt like getting some hits in. So what's the deal?"

"Faith just got an email from Cordelia." Buffy says 

"So? They write back and forth every once in a while." Angel shrugs helping Kat remove her gloves.

"She forwarded an email for one of you." Buffy answers

"Why one of us?" Kat asks

"I'm not sure I can't read it" Buffy hands it to Angel

Angel nods reading it. "Its Irish Gaelic. It says 'Beware searching.' That's all it says"

"Means Zo'or has sent Sandoval searching for me." 

"Well finding us is going to be hard." Angel assures "All records of you as Katherine Summers ended after we left Sunnydale. Spike and I broke into the hospital and took all the records. The only record left is your birth certificate"

Kat nods "And there is no record of either of you being alive"

"No there isn't" Buffy answers

"It will be incredibly hard for us to be found." Angel informs her

"I'm going to go get cleaned up" Kat passes her mother heading up the stairs "Thanks Dad" she calls

"Maybe we should move" Buffy suggests

"Is it wise?" Angel asks "we're settled in"

"I know. Maybe lets just be ready to leave."

"I agree"

The Night 

"NO" Kat cries out sitting up tears falling

The door opens and Buffy enters "Katie?"

Liam's Apartment 

Liam thrashes in the bed his mind showing images of Kat crying as he is being dragged away screaming his name. He feels her fear and dread as though its his own. He sees himself trying to escape to reach her.

"KAT" he gasps sitting up.

Farmhouse 

Buffy sighs looking up to see Angel watching her from the doorway

"What's happened?"

"She had another nightmare" Buffy answers standing she goes over to Angel "Angel that's the fourth nightmare this week" she closes the door behind her "whatever she's dreaming has something to do with Liam. She kept saying his name. Whatever she was dreaming terrifies her."

"Have you asked her?"

"She won't talk about it" Buffy answers "She's always had nightmares connected to us or William. Never to someone outside the family."

Angel frowns "Unless..."

"What?"

"Katie and Liam are connected like we are"

"But is what she is dreaming happening to Liam now? Or is it like a premonition like the one I had when...?" she trails off wincing at the premonition she had when Angel became Angelus

"We won't know until she tells us." Angel looks towards the closed door "Or if she tells us"

"Its disturbing her Angel. She's getting stressed"

Angel nods "I know but there's nothing we can do"

"She really misses him" Buffy sighs taking his hand "Lets go to bed"

Kat's room 

Kat lays there in the dark her mind reviewing her nightmare. A tear falls down her cheek as she remembers the pain of watching Liam being dragged away. 'What was that about? Why would I dream that?'

[Next][8]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: http://angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/myBAFanFic.html
   [3]: http://angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/myCrossoverFanfic.html
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/adnhohmyindex.html
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/adnhohmy2.html
   [6]: http://angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/untitledBAstoryindex.html
   [7]: mailto:inquisitive1@angelfire.com
   [8]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/adnhohmy4.html



	5. Chapters 11 to 13

Aliens, Demons, & Humans... oh my!

[Home][1]

[BA fanfic][2]

[Crossover Fanfic][3]

[Story Index][4]

[Back][5]

**Aliens, demons and humans oh my:** Sequel to [UntitledBA][6] fic

By

[Inquisitive1][7]

*

Disclaimer in index.

*

Chapter 11

2 months later 

Faith watches Kat fidget absently with the spoon "You OK?"

Kat looks at her 'aunt' "I guess"

"What's wrong?"

Kat shrugs "Have a lot on my mind"

"Liam?"

Kat smiles slightly "Of course."

"You know kid I've known you since the day you were born you can tell me anything" Faith says

"I know." Kat smiles "And I'm glad I can cause Mom and Dad even Spike are still being a little odd about this whole thing with Liam"

"You know Spike he's always been overprotective when it comes to you, Willow, and Dawn."

"I'm thinking of going to DC" Kat blurts out

Faith smirks "I know you couldn't resist seeing him for long."

Kat shrugs "I just have to tell Mom and Dad. Though they'd understand they'd flip once I told them I wanted to go myself."

"They wouldn't let you" Faith summarizes

"Probably not. I know how to avoid Sandoval's guys from finding me."

"How about I take you" Faith offers "that way B and Soulboy won't freak and Spike can't kill 'im"

Kat nods "Now all I have to do is tell Mom and Dad."

"We can leave tomorrow" Faith offers

Next Afternoon 

"Mom I'll be fine." Kat promises "I'll call you when I get there."

"Katie are you sure you don't us to come with you and Faith"

"Yeah Mom good idea let those two free reign on Liam" Kat rolls her eyes "that would end up going great."

Buffy laughs "True they would go a little growly on him."

"Keep a low profile you two" Angel orders

"We will" Faith assures "you ready?"

"Sure" Kat hugs her parents and 'brother' "Bye" she follows her 'aunt' to the car.

Buffy watches as her daughter and Faith pull away from the house "I hope everything goes OK"

"I'm sure it will" Angel assures

Next Morning 

"We're here" Faith announces

Kat looks up at the apartment building "I hope she's in"

"Why not just go to Liam's?" Faith asks

"Sandoval's probably watching his place." Kat answers 

"Want me to come up with you?"

"Sure" Kat shrugs getting out of the car they walk up to the apartment. 

Renee's Penthouse 

Renee hears the doorbell ring. "Coming" she calls she goes towards the door checking the screen "Kat?" she says opening the door to find her young friend standing there with Faith. "Kat its good to see you" she steps aside

"Renee" Kat nods as she and Faith enter

"Does Liam know your back?" Renee asks

Kat shakes her head "I couldn't go to his place or call him"

"Oh yeah Sandoval." Renee nods "I'm supposed to meet him at Augur's lair why don't you two come with me"

Kat looks at Faith who shrugs in response "Alright" she agrees

An hour later 

Renee, Kat and Faith walk out of the elevator "Hi Street" Renee greets a redhaired woman. "Kat Faith this is Street she took over as computer expert."

Street looks at the two women "So your Kat. Augur mentioned you."

"Where's Liam?" Renee asks

Street looks at the screen beside her "He's on his way down right now"

The elevator comes to a stop and Liam steps out stopping in his tracks as he sees Kat standing beside Renee "Kat?"

"Hello Liam" Kat smiles slightly as they stare at each other

Liam walks closer "What are you doing here?" he asks

"Uh why don't we let them talk" Renee suggests moving the other two women along "we'll go get some coffee or something" she says as the elevator closes leaving Liam and Kat alone.

"I missed you" Kat says

"I missed you too" he strokes her cheek then leans forward lightly kissing her.

Kat gasps breaking the kiss "I'm glad I convinced Mom and Dad to let me come here." she sits down beside Liam.

"I'm glad your here" Liam kisses her temple 

Kat laughs

"What?"

"I've missed you" she sighs

"Same" Liam captures her lips in a passionate kiss "I love you" 

"I love you" she echoes returning his kiss. Soon the kiss becomes even more intense hands caressing skin. "Liam" she says breathlessly

"Hmm?" he questions kissing her neck

"We better cool it they could be back any moment." she manages to choke out.

"Let's head to my place" he suggests 

Kat nods 

Half an hour later: Liam's place 

Kat smiles at Liam standing in the middle of the room

"Sorry 'bout the mess I haven't had the time to clean" he smiles sheepishly.

Kat shrugs "Doesn't matter" she steps closer to him her lips meeting his "God its good to be with you" she sighs before deepening the kiss

The Lair 

The three women return to find the lair empty "Damn" Faith mutters

Renee looks at the dark haired woman "What?"

"Soulboy and B are going to kill me." she groans running her fingers through her hair. "I was supposed to keep an eye on the kid"

"They're probably at Liam's" Street offers "they haven't seen each other in what 3 months?"

"I guess" Faith sighs 

"Liam will take care of her" Renee assures

Faith nods "If he doesn't take care of her he'll be looking for new body parts"

Liam's place

Liam presses his lips against Kat's shoulder. "How are you feeling?" he asks concerned

Kat tilts her head to look at him "Good." she smiles 

"Hungry?" he asks suddenly feeling anxious

"No" she looks away from him "I wish I didn't have to leave" she sighs stroking the back of his hand absently

"Then don't" he rests his hand atop hers lacing their fingers 

Kat looks at him "What?"

"Stay" Liam requests

Kat turns over to face him "Liam..." she chews her lower lip absently

"Stay and live with me"

"I can't. Its too dangerous. Between the Taelons, the Council..." she pauses "William" 

"The Taelons will leave us alone"

"Why would they?"

"Because Da'an knows what you mean to me." he strokes her cheek "I want you to stay... at least think about it."

Kat sighs her hand taking his "If I stay you need to realize not only are you getting me" she presses her lips to his knuckles "but two very protective vampires and two women who could tear you apart in five seconds. Then add the insane twin."

"I like your family. Well not too sure about your brother." he shrugs with a rueful smile 

"Liam my family isn't the most normal family" she laughs

"Hey look at mine. My mother didn't remember having me until she died. My father doesn't know I exist then add the fact that I have two fathers."

"Yeah well I think I earn the title of weird family." Kat sighs "My parents look the same age as me. My father is a vampire with a soul. My mother a Slayer who's Immortal... at least for now. My twins momentarily insane. Spike's my brother yet he's 200 years older than me. Then there's Drusilla"

"Who's that?" Liam asks curiously

"Angelus sired Drusilla after turning her insane."

"Why?" he asks

"She's a seer. So Dru's as nutty as a fruitcake but she was a lot of fun when I was little. Then Faith is another Slayer whose Immortal. Then my Aunt Dawn... she's another confusing story." she looks at Liam "Dawn's a uh sort of energy thing. Its hard to explain." she sighs dramatically "Then there's me. I'm connected to my parents and brother. I have some vamp features like a major dislike for crosses... its almost like an allergy." she laughs "I have a very interesting and strange family" 

Liam smiles "I like your family with all its eccentric members. Makes my life more interesting"

"Well your life wasn't exactly boring before me"

"No you just made it more interesting than it is" he kisses her

Kat groans deepening the kiss when the Global beeps. "Don't get that" she pleads 

Liam groans breaking the kiss "Have too" he grabs his jeans off the floor unhooking the Global from his pants "Kincaid" he greets

"Hey where's Katie?" Faith demands with a smirk at the sight of the bare chested man

Kat groans sitting up she rest her chin on Liam's shoulder "Faith what do you want?" she demands

"Sorry to disturb your reunion just wanted to remind you that we have to check in with B and Soulboy this evening." Faith smirks "That is if you aren't too busy"

"Faith" Kat groans "I'll call you later" she promises

"Have fun" Faith grins 

Liam shuts off his Global setting it on the nightstand "She always like that?" he asks

Kat nods nuzzling his neck "Try being around the four of them. God for the last four months I've been living with four very hormonal people." she groans in annoyance "OK Mom and Dad did since they haven't been anywhere near each other for 17 years. Or had sex in almost 25 years." she shakes her head glancing at the clock "You know we have time before Faith shows up"

"Works for me" Liam laughs kissing her.

That Evening 

Liam groans awakened by the sound of pounding at the door. 

"What time is it?" Kat yawns her voice sleepy

"6" Liam replies grabbing his pants off the floor "I'll get that"

Kat groans "Its probably Faith" 

"I'll be right back." Liam pulls on his pants heading through the livingroom to the door he opens it to find Faith standing there. 

"Hey" she greets entering the apartment "having fun?" she asks looking Liam over noting the scratches on his arms and chest

"Faith don't oogle my boyfriend" Kat yawns entering the livingroom wearing Liam's shirt.

"Someones been busy" Faith chuckles

Kat rolls her eyes "Faith be good." wrapping her arms around Liam's waist "What are you doing here?"

"Gotta call B and Soulboy remember."

"I better go get cleaned up. I have to check in with Da'an." Liam kisses Kat's forehead pulling out of her arms he heads back to the bedroom

"So what did you do today?" Faith questions with a smirk

Kat sighs shaking her head "Faith" she enters the bedroom she finds Liam sitting on the bed "What's up?" she asks 

"I have to go to the embassy."

"Have time for a shower?" she asks

"A quick one" he grins following her into the bathroom

Half an hour later 

Kat enters the kitchen to find Faith sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee. Seeing the Slayers smirk Kat growls "What?"

"You look rested" she snickers

"Shut up Faith" she snaps

Liam joins them in the kitchen "I'll be back late." he kisses Kat quickly "Don't wait up." he says grabbing his jacket "tell your family I say hi. And think about it"

"I will. Tell Da'an hi for me"

"Sure." he closes the door behind him

Faith looks at Kat curiously "What does he want you to think about?"

Kat avoids her gaze as she pours herself a cup of coffee. "He asked me to move in with him"

"Are you?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"You love him don't you?"

"Yeah. Its just with how my life is I don't know if its a good idea to get him involved in it."

"He already is Kiddo"

"I know. Don't mention this to them they'll flip"

"I won't" Faith promises then smiles slightly "So how's he in bed?"

"Faith" Kat groans

"Just between us" Faith assures

"I'm not telling"

"Oh come on" Faith pleads then grins "Better then Richie?"

"How'd you know about that?"

"I have my ways."

"You didn't tell Dad did you?"

"No. Not even Spike knows." Faith assures

"Good. I don't think Dad and Spike would take to well to finding out about that."

"No they wouldn't." Faith agrees "So?"

Kat sighs "I'm not telling"

"Looks like you had fun. Saw the marks"

Kat shrugs

"Katie you better keep your strength reigned in. He probably won't survive you at full strength"

"I have kept it reigned in." Kat assures

"Good."

"Better check in then before they flip."

"Soulboy's probably pacing holes in the carpet" Faith laughs

"I know"

Half Hour later 

Kat groans flopping on the couch "Thank God that's over"

Faith joins her "Want to go patrol?"

Kat shrugs "Sure"

Chapter 12

After midnight 

Kat enters the apartment to find Liam asleep on the couch. She smiles going over to the couch she leans down kissing his forehead.

"Kat" he sighs sleepily.

"Hey."

Liam opens his eyes and smiles "Where were you?"

"Faith and I went patrolling. Sorry for getting in late."

Liam grasps the back of her neck pulling her into a passionate kiss. 

"Lets go to bed" Kat purrs

Next morning 

Kat smiles sleepily as she sees Liam walk out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. She curls her arm under her head 

"Morning" he grins seeing his love watching him

"Morning" she yawns

Liam pulls on his boxers then pants sitting on the edge of the bed. "How'd you sleep?" he asks 

"Good" she purrs

Liam smiles "Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"When your happy you purr"

Kat looks slightly embarassed "Its one of the traits I inherited from Dad. Its a vampire trait."

"What's it for?"

"Its just something that happens. We purr when happy and sometimes in an attempt to comfort." she sits up "When I was growing up and I couldn't sleep or I woke up from a bad dream Daddy would purr." she smiles at the memory. "It always helped me go back to sleep" she mentally shakes her head "Heading to work?"

"Mmm" he nods "Lunch?"

"If you have time" she smiles kissing him

"I have to get going" Liam says reluctantly

"Then get going" she orders laughing softly

"I'll see you later" he kisses her quickly then grabs his shirt off the end of the bed. "Bye" he says walking out the door

"Bye" she yawns curling up in bed

That Evening 

Kat sighs snuggling closer to Liam 

"Sorry I wasn't able to make it to lunch" he says softly

"Its OK." she assures

"How are your parents?"

"Good. Daddy's pacing holes in the carpet. Mom said Spike's gone through three packs of smokes." she laughs

"They worry."

"A lot" she adds "I guess I should get used to it."

"They're making up for lost time" Liam smiles

"So are we" Kat grins pressing her lips against his neck "I love you Liam" she says softly. Brown eyes meet blue Kat touches his cheek lightly 

"I love you" he echoes kissing her

Around midnight

Kat and Liam find themselves sitting in the kitchen talking about what had happened the last few months. Kat looks towards the door sensing Faith's approach "Faith's back"

"How do you know?" 

"I can sense her" Kat shrugs standing she goes to the fridge "I can sense most people. The ones I know I somehow have this ability to know its them" she shrugs

Faith enters "Hey you two. Thought you'd be in bed"

Kat rolls her eyes "We were talking. How'd it go?"

"Quiet." Faith shrugs 

"What about William?" Kat asks

"Nowhere to be found" Faith answers sitting down "heard he's in hiding" she looks at Kat thoughtfully "Feeling something?"

Kat shrugs "Something but nothing" she yawns "maybe I'm just getting sleepy"

Few hours later 

"NO" Kat's primal scream echoes through the apartment

Liam starts finding his girlfriend panting her body trembling "Kat?"

he sees the terror in her eyes "Faith" he calls

The bedroom door opens and Faith enters "What?" she gasps seeing the pain in Kat's eyes "Katie what happened?"

Kat stands her body swaying "I have to go"

"Go where?" Liam asks 

"William needs me" 

"How do you know?"

"I feel it." she looks at Faith "I have to go to him. He's in pain"

Faith nods "Get dressed we'll leave in ten" she walks out of the bedroom leaving Kat and Liam alone

"Kat are you sure about this?" Liam asks as they dress

Kat nods "I have to do this." she looks at him "He's my brother what he feels I feel. He needs me Liam I have to go to him."

Seeing the pleading expression in her eyes he nods "Lets go find him"

Kat moves over to him kissing gently "Thank you"

"Lets go find your brother"

Hour later 

"Here" Kat says staring at a building "I feel him" she clutches her head "he's in so much pain."

Liam touches her shoulder

Kat looks at him and then Faith then heads into the rundown building alert to the possibility of vampires and demons. Kat follows her senses up to the second floor where she comes across a lightly lit room with a few bodies scattered on the floor. She hears a low plaintive whimper coming from the corner of the room. She looks over to find her twin on the floor holding a body "William?" 

The dark head looks up his golden gaze burning he growls warningly

Kat shakes her head

"Kat?" Liam calls

Kat looks at her boyfriend "I have to do this" she slowly moves across the room to her brother. She crouches beside him seeing the beautiful young woman in her brother's arms "What happened?"

"They're dead. All of them" he looks at the woman in his arms.

"Who?"

"The Council." two sets of brown eyes meet "The ones who raised me killed the ones who cared."

"Why?"

"She wanted me to leave... come home." tears fall as he strokes the woman's cheek. "I'm sorry I brought you guys into this Josie."

Kat moves closer to her brother "Lets go home big brother."

William shakes his head "I can't."

"We can't stay here brother. It'll bring us too much trouble."

He starts "Marissa."

"Who?"

William stands "Josie's daughter. I have to find her." he looks around not finding the child. "Marissa." he calls closing his eyes he allows his senses to search for the child. "Rissa you can come out now" he pauses hearing the small heart beat coming from the hidden hideaway in the wall. He hurries over opening the door he finds a small child cowering silently crying as she clutches her teddy bear. "Marissa" he says softly

Kat moves closer watching as her brother stands with a small blond haired little girl in his arms.

"Daddy where Momma?" the little girl whimpers clutching her teddy bear looking at him with tears 

"We'll talk about Momma later. We have to go now" 

"Can't go wifout Momma"

"Momma knows where we are." William assures the little girl

" 'tay" she rests her head on his shoulder 

Kat looks at Liam who nods. "Come on brother. Liam will take care of them." seeing the uncertain expression she squeezes his hand "I promise"

William nods turning around with the little girl in his arms he growls when he sees Faith "You brought a Slayer?" 

"She is family brother. She won't hurt you."

"B and Soulboy would kill me if I did" Faith says "besides like Katie said we're family"

"You should go before I call the cops in." Liam says

Kat nods 

"I'll see you in a while" he promises

"Alright." Kat smiles at him following her brother who is holding the small child and their 'aunt' 

Apartment 

"Daddy who dey?" Marissa demands 

"This is my sister Katherine and Faith"

"Call me Kat or Katie."

"Hi" Marissa says shyly

"Nice to meet you Marissa."

"I sleepy" the little girl yawns

William looks at his sister "Is there somewhere I can set her down?"

"I'll take the couch" Faith says

Kat nods "I'll show you" she leads them down the hallway to the guest room "Here"

"Thanks." William lays the child on the bed removing her shoes. "Get some sleep Rissa"

" 'tay"

William kisses the little girl's forehead then joins his sister in the hallway "Its good to see you little sister"

Kat smiles

"Sorry for trying to kill your boyfriend"

Kat chuckles "You didn't." she leads him into the kitchen sitting at the counter "What's going on William? Who were those people? And who's the child?"

"The Council sent me out on a mission a few years ago... they wanted me to kill Josie and her year old daughter... Marissa. I couldn't see her without wanting to protect her and Rissa."

"You fell in love with Josie"

William smiles sadly "The Council wanted me to still kill them. So I told the Council off. I became part of Josie and Rissa's small family."

"Why didn't you find Daddy? He would have helped you."

"By that time I had done so much to stay away from him. I didn't want him in my life."

"Why?"

William looks away from his sister "I just wasn't ready to explain my actions... I killed people Katie. I was raised as the Councils personal assassin."

"Daddy would have understood"

"I know he would but I don't. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't handle the thought of them being disappointed"

"They wouldn't have. They love us... always have." she smiles "God it feels so weird to be in the same room with you. I spent years wondering about you"

"Same."

"What happened tonight?"

William sighs "I went out to hunt..." seeing the look he quickly adds "vampires. Josie asked me to stop killing people about a year ago."

"What was with the embassy party then?"

"Looking for someone... I told them no killing" he shrugs "staked them once we got away."

"Tonight was what?"

"The Council" he sighs 

"I'm sorry brother."

"They killed my friends... my family." he looks at his sister his eyes pained yet glowing "Marissa's all I have left"

"No." Kat shakes her head touching his hand "You have us." 

"I know" William nods

An hour later 

Liam enters the apartment to find Faith asleep on the couch and Kat in the kitchen. "Hey" he says softly kissing her tenderly

"How'd it go?" Kat asks softly

"Fine. Where's your brother?"

"In the bedroom with Marissa. Faith took the couch." she stands heading into their bedroom

Liam watches her curiously "Your going back aren't you" he says 

Kat nods "He needs me. Right now I think I need him." she sits on the edge of the bed. "Its the first time my family has been together... ever."

"I want you to stay but I understand." Liam kisses her gently "I love you" he says softly

"Will you come and visit?" she asks 

Liam smiles "Of course. We'll talk every chance we get."

Kat smiles "Good." 

Chapter 13

Next afternoon 

"You OK?" William asks his sister 

"Yeah. I'm fine. What about you?"

"Its weird. I'm going to see Mom and Dad without trying to kill them."

"Huh?" Marissa looks at William quizzically

"Nothing you need to worry about kiddo."

"When Mommy coming?" Marissa asks sadly

"We already talked about that Rissa. Mommy's not coming back." William smoothes the little girl's hair back.

"Oh. Why not?"

"She can't." William replies sadly

"Where we going?" Marissa demands

"Too see my Mom and Dad." William answers

"Why?"

"Because I haven't seen them for a very very long time."

"Oh."

"You aren't OK are you?" Faith asks

Kat looks at her 'aunt' and shrugs "I miss him but not as much as I did last time. At least this time I'll be able to talk with him and see him" she leans her head against the car window.

Late Next Morning 

Faith pulls the car up to the farmhouse "Ready for this?" she questions looking at William.

"Yeah I am" he nods looking at the snoozing little girl "Rissa time to get up" he smoothes her hair back

"Where are we?" Marissa yawns rubbing her eyes

"At the farmhouse." Kat answers "I'll take you into the barn to see the kittens."

"Kitties?"

Kat smiles "Yep"

William unbuckles the little girl from the carseat. "So did you tell them when we'd be getting here?"

Faith shakes her head "No. I was thinking we'd get here later. Angel should be up still. He usually makes breakfast before going to bed." they get out of the car

"Nervous brother?"

William shrugs "Not really." 

The front door opens as they near the house and Buffy steps out. "William?"

William smiles slightly "Hi Mom"

Buffy rushes down the front steps going over to her son she hugs him. "It is so good to see you"

"Hey" Marissa says indignatly

Buffy looks at the little girl holding her son's leg "And who is this?" she asks crouching before the little girl

"Marissa this is my Mom Buffy. Mom this is Marissa."

Buffy looks at her son questioningly

"I'll explain later"

"Well lets get inside." they enter the farmhouse to find Angel walking down the stairs 

Angel comes to a halt at the sight of his son beside his daughter with a little blond haired little girl at William's side. "William" he says surprised

"Hi Dad" William nods

"Finally their together" Buffy smiles

"He look like you Daddy" Marissa says her eyes wide looking between the vampire and his son "two yous" 

William chuckles "Sorry Rissa as much as I know you'd like two me's there's only one."

Marissa frowns "He doesn't have scar"

Absently William rubs the long jagged scar on his neck ending over his throat. "Yeah"

"Who he?" the girl demands pointing at Angel

"That's my Dad... Angel" William answers 

"Oh" Marissa looks at Angel 

"This is Marissa."

"Hello Marissa" Angel smiles

"Hi" she hugs William's leg

"Uh Marissa how about we go see the kittens now" Kat suggests 

"Can I?" Marissa looks up at William pleadingly

William nods "I'll be out later"

Kat holds out her hand to the little girl "Try not to throw things huh" she says jokingly

"I'm goin' back to bed" Faith says making her way down to the basement bedrooms. "Later" 

Buffy looks her son over and smiles "Its so good to see you" she says tearfully "I waited for this day"

William sits on the couch leaning on his forearms "It would have been sooner but..." 

Buffy sits beside her son putting her hand on his arm "Well your here now that's what matters."

William looks at his father seeing the concern and confusion "I know your wondering why after all these years I'm here."

"Thought crossed my mind" Angel says his mouth quirking up in a small smile as he sits in the recliner beside the couch

"Yeah well after all the trouble I caused you have that right" William says looking at his father

"Where have you been all these years?" Buffy asks curiously

"All over. The Council kept moving me. Spent most of my time training to be their personal assassin" William proceeds to tell his parents about his life before Josie and Marissa.

Barn 

"Kitties are so cute" Marissa says looking at Kat with a grin

Kat picks up one cuddling it "They sure are" she watches as the little girl pets the kittens 

"I wish Momma would let me have a kitty. She an' Daddy said no 'cause of all 'da moving an' 'da bad men."

Kat smiles "You can play with the kittens as long as their here. Just not alone. Their Mom is sometimes a little snippy about people playing with the kittens"

"Oh" Marissa says

Half an hour later 

William enters the barn "Hey you two"

Kat looks up at her brother "How'd it go?"

"Taking a break. Dad's making lunch." he goes over to Marissa "Rissa put the kitten down. Its time to come in and get cleaned up"

Marissa looks at him pleadingly "Wanna play wif the kitties 'ill'am."

"You can come play with them later" William says

"Can I take one in?" Marissa asks

"Sorry Marissa the kittens don't like being inside." Kat says

"Why?" 

"They aren't too fond of Spike. Dad they can tolerate." Kat explains "I'll bring you out later" she promises

William picks the little girl up "Come on Rissa lets go get cleaned up for lunch"

Marissa sighs "Oh alwiht"

"How'd it go brother?" Kat asks

"Fine."

"Mom started crying didn't she?"

William nods "Yes"

"Daddy are we gonna to stay wif your Mommy and Daddy?" Marissa asks curiously

"For a while" William answers following Kat into the kitchen

"Well if it isn't junior" Spike says amused looking over William as he enters the kitchen

"Spike" William says

"Who that?" Marissa demands pointing at the blond man sitting at the table

"That's Spike" William answers "Spike this is Marissa"

"Kid" Spike smiles slightly

"Not Kid Marissa" she glares at Spike

Spike chuckles "OK Marissa"

"Let's get your hands washed Rissa" he carries her over to the sink turning on the water.

"So how's Liam?" Buffy asks

Kat shrugs "Fine. Working."

"Does the guy ever eat? There was nothing in his fridge... or his cabinets" Faith states

Kat laughs "He's somewhat forgetful. He can tell you pretty much what he did a month ago yet he can never seem to remember to go grocery shopping. Plus he spends most of his time out."

"Of course he's busy... head of the Resistance and Taelon Protector must be hard" Faith says 

"He likes it." Kat shrugs

William sets Marissa down on the floor "He's a little odd" he says looking at his sister

Kat laughs "And what would you call us?"

"Very unconventional" William answers looking down he sees Marissa sitting on his foot holding onto his leg "Marissa what are you doing?"

"Nothing" she grins up at William brightly

"What are you a koala bear" William mutters

"Yep" Marissa nods

"Lunch is ready" Angel announces

"Come on Rissa" William leans down untangling Marissa's arms from his leg he sets her on a chair. 

"Marissa what would you like to drink?" Buffy asks "Orange juice, apple juice or milk?"

"Apple juice pwease" 

Buffy smiles taking a glass out of the cabinet. "Marissa did you have fun with the kittens?"

"Yep." she nods picking up the sandwich that Angel had placed before her. "Thank you" she grins at Angel 

"Your welcome" Angel replies

"Can I have a kitty?" Marissa looks at William pleadingly

"No" he retorts 

"Here you go Marissa" Buffy says putting the glass before the little girl

"Thank you" Marissa responds "Can I have a dog?" she asks William

"No pets" William says to Marissa

"Globals beeping" Angel tells Kat

"Where'd I put it?" Kat asks

"Livingroom" Angel replies

Kat nods heading into the livingroom flopping on the couch she grabs the Global turning it on with a 'BLIP' Kat smiles seeing Liam. "Hey" she greets

"How's it going?" Liam asks

"Good. What are you doing?"

"Have a meeting in an hour. Thought I'd let you know that I had all the things at your brother's place packed up."

"I'll let him know. So how's it going there?" 

Half an hour later 

Kat walks into the kitchen "Liam wanted me to tell you he had your stuff packed up. He'll bring it next weekend" she tells her brother

"Coming to visit?" Buffy lifts her brow

"For a few hours." Kat shrugs sitting at the table "He's got some business to take care of so he's going to stop by on his way."

"Good" Angel says with a slight growl

"MOM" Kat looks at her mother

"Angel you are not going to threaten Liam" Buffy says firmly

"Never said I was." Angel shrugs

"I will" Spike says

"I like Liam" Marissa announces

"If Rissa likes him I have to like him. She's a pretty good judge of character" William says kissing the little girl's head.

"Kids are a good judge of character" Angel remarks

"Can I go see the kitties?" Marissa asks

"Not right now. You need a nap"

"I'm not tired" she pouts

"I'll show you were you can put her down." Buffy says standing up 

William stands following his mother up the stairs to an empty bedroom. 

"Bathrooms across the hall."

"I gotta go potty" Marissa announces

"OK" William carries her into the bathroom setting her down "I'll be right outside if you need anything" 

"OK" Marissa nods

William joins his mother in the hallway 

"She seems pretty independent" Buffy says

"That's what we taught her." William replies staring at the floor

"You're thinking about her"

William looks at his mother surprised "How'd you know?"

"Your father gets the same look when he's brooding." Buffy smiles "You really loved her"

William smiles "She was one of the only people who ever trusted me. She never asked me to be anyone but myself. She trusted me enough to be in her and Rissa's life."

"And you became a family"

"Yeah" William smiles sadly

"Daddy need help" Marissa says standing in the doorway "can't reach counter" 

William smiles picking her up he carries her into the bathroom turning on the faucet he helps the little girl wash her hands. 

Buffy watches as her son takes care of the little girl. 'He seems to like being a Dad.' 

**TBC….**

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/index.html
   [2]: http://angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/myBAFanFic.html
   [3]: http://angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/myCrossoverFanfic.html
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/adnhohmyindex.html
   [5]: http://www.angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/adnhohmy3.html
   [6]: http://angelfire.com/tv/inqstive1sfanfiction/untitledBAstoryindex.html
   [7]: mailto:inquisitive1@angelfire.com



End file.
